The Reunion
by PrussianCrystal
Summary: Une rents a beach house where she holds a reunion for the G-boys, Noin, Zechs, and the whole gang. During their time there, new relationships are formed and old ones are questioned. CHAP 5 UPLOADED!
1. Default Chapter

reunion.html Author's Notes: I'm planning on making this my largest fic yet, so I tried to think of an interesting and popular topic. So I came up with this: Everybody goes to beach! Pairings: 1+R, 6+9, 2+H, 3+OC, 5+S, and Quatre/Catherine moments. There is also Dorothy/Quatre stuff, but only because Dorothy is obsessing over Quatre and he just wants to get away from her because he doesn't like her in that way. Trowa has a girlfriend named Sophia with a six year old son named Kai (the child*isn't* Trowa's) and Une has adopted Marimeia (who will also be at the beach) There are 16 people in a ten bedroom house ::snickers:: so..well, here it goes. ^_^;; That enough of a summary for you? 

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. ::Is desperately trying not to make other comments:: Aw..too late.   


The Reunion   
-Chapter One 

The notice went out about a month before the occasion. For this, there was a highly important purpose. It gave the guests plenty of time to cancel business trips, appointments, and take care of every other house hold things that needed to be tended to for the time that the guests would be away. Of course, such people that were invited weren't everyday ordinary people. They would have much more matters to tend to than simple household jobs. Nevertheless, the occasion, at least to the Preventers known as Une, Noin, and Sally Po, was one to be remembered, and they were determined to everyone make it. 

The reunion had been Une's idea, although she wouldn't be paid for her work at the Preventers for a couple of weeks, she was sure it would all be worth it to be able to meet up with some of her favorite people. People that she had once hated and betrayed in ways more than one. However, these people had come to be her allies as well as personal and close friends, and she didn't know if she'd ever have another chance to see them again. In a couple of years, these people would be making a living, supporting families, and moving from place to place, never finding to time to go to some silly reunion. Une didn't want them to remember her as the cold hearted killer who would sacrifice anything and everything just for rule or power. No, she didn't want to be remembered as someone like that. She wanted a good last impression, and was prepared to go to any limits to achieve this. 

Since Une was the head of the Preventer group, her job was to get the time off, which would probably be the most difficult part of all. To her surprise, the time was granted the time of three weeks. It wasn't as much as she'd been hoping for, but it would have to due. Une sent a notice in e-mail to all of the Preventers that were invited. Zechs and Noin were the first ones that received the notice. The two had bought a place on a colony, and lived happily there for the time that they weren't working for the Preventers. They were also engaged, which Une suspected would be a surprise for everyone. She was happy for them though, and she was almost sure that wouldn't be the most shocking news at the reunion. She was positive that everyone at the reunion would have surprise or two of their own. 

Ever since the end of the war she had been dying to get to know the people she had been watching and getting to know a bit, but they had all gone their separate ways, except for Noin, Zechs, and Sally, who Une frequently kept in contact with. Sally shared an apartment with Wufei sporting the "Our relationship is clearly out of friendship" excuse that no one believed. They were very close despite their age differences, and Sally had managed to soften Wufei up a bit, so he wasn't always so grumpy. They had a nice apartment too. It was well furnished and decorated, most likely at Sally's accord. There weren't any words of engagement from that couple, though. 

Wufei was invited to the reunion as well, along with the other four *former* gundam pilots, who Une had been lucky enough to contact. She did need some help from Noin, who knew of Quatre's whereabouts and where he was most likely to be. Noin had mentioned to her that she and Quatre were good friends during the war. Quatre had been the easiest to connect, because of his overwhelming popularity in the colonies. He was now running the Winner Corporation with his sisters, and traveling with the Maguanac to repair and rebuild colonies that had been lost in the war. It would be hard for him to make it to reunion, but he had said he'd work extra hard and try to get one of his sister's in charge for the three weeks that he would be gone. 

Trowa was the second one that Une contacted. She had gotten information about him through Quatre who recalled Trowa mentioning going back to traveling circus. It didn't long for Une to locate the circus and get in contact with Trowa. He was doing great, a lot more cheerful than Une remembered him. She still felt odd talking to Trowa, because he had once been a solider for OZ, and he heard Une say many bad things about the colonies and the gundam pilots, and was afraid he had some sort of grudge against her now. Still, it was nice for he to talk to him again, and good to see he was doing so well. He was even in a relationship, which would much to everyone's surprise; with a woman he had met at the circus, who's husband had died in the war and left her alone with her son, Kai. Now Trowa stood as a fatherly figure for the boy, and his heart too, began to loosen up. Une was so happy for him, she invited his girlfriend and her son to come to reunion as well, and of course Catherine, if she wanted to. 

Duo and Heero had been the most difficult to find, since their were records of them in the colonies anywhere. As far as anyone else knew, they were just plain ole civilians living in a colony. Une had once again found them through Quatre, who had talked to Duo recently, and was running some sort of junk yard in L2 with Heero and his girlfriend, Hilde. Une had been surprised that Duo had found a girlfriend as well, and even more surprised that Heero was living with them. Well, that had sure made things easier for her. She had talked to the boys, who had agreed to com to reunion. Or rather, Duo agreed for both of them, since Heero didn't say much. He didn't seem to like the idea of going to the reunion either. He had snorted a couple of times while Une was explaining it to them; but the important thing was that they both were coming. Une had even agreed to letting Hilde come along as well, at Duo's request. 

There were only two more people that Une had to get to come to the reunion. Relena and Dorothy. She had heard that Dorothy had started her life over as a civilian, trying to forget all she had done and the way she had acted in the flames of war. Those flames had affected everybody, and some, such as Dorothy, just wanted to forget them. However, she had agreed to come to the reunion, but Une had to convince her thoroughly. What had finally got her come was the mention of Quatre's name, in which her face had flushed and her eyes had gotten wide? The rest of her words were stuttered but she agreed reluctantly, and Une then began to search for Relena. That hadn't been difficult at all, since she kept in complete contact with the Preventers. At first she had said that she would much to busy, and she certainly couldn't get three weeks off at work, so Une could only persuade her to stay for two weeks, and then she would go back early. Une had also mentioned to her that Heero would be there, and Relena seemed surprised but happy, and said she'd see what she could do to make it three weeks instead of two. 

Much to Une's relief, she was finished with the invitations and sending them out with the place, time, date, and what to bring printed on them, quickly so she had just enough to time to get ready herself. She had really outdone herself this time. She had pulled money out of her savings to rent a beautiful, enormous beach house at a private island, where they would have nearly a quarter of the island to themselves, with complete and total privacy and luxury. The beach house came complete with a pool, Jacuzzi tubs in every bathroom, ten bedrooms, royal living room, huge kitchen and three barbecues in the back. She had flown there on a private jet with Noin, Zechs, Sally, Wufei, and Marimeia whom which she had adopted. Marimeia was doing a lot better, gradually recovering from her gunshot wound. She was bale to walk without a wheel chair or crutches, and best of all, was now a normal yet *intellgent* girl. 

The red head's bright blue eyes were gleaming with excitement as they reached the island. She stood up, pressing her hands against the glass window of the jet to get a better look. 

"Mother, I can see the house from here!" She yelled cheerfully, smile widening. Une smiled at her daughter before looking out the window herself. 'Oh it's perfect.' She thought as they came nearer and nearer to the large home on the island. The jet was so small and advanced, it could land anywhere, even on the sands of a beach, which was where it was headed for landing. The pilot deliberately flew the jet to the lower parts of the shore, near the water where the sand was more solid, preventing the jet from getting stuck in the sand. After he dropped them off the pilot would go back to the Preventer airport, and pick up the guests that were waiting there. All guests had been told to arrive there where the jet would pick them up and take them to island. 

Une glanced over at Wufei and Sally, who were sitting side by side, Sally leaning over Wufei's lap to get a better look out the window. Une giggled as she heard Wufei say something remarkable close to "Get off of me you weak onna." and Sally slapping his shoulder playfully. Sally's eyes caught Une looking at her. 

"This a beautiful area." She said, pulling herself away from Wufei and walking over to sit by Une, much to Wufei's relief. He mumbled something incoherent and slouched against the window, running a hand through his hair (which he now left loose) in exasperation. 

"Yes, it is. The price of it isn't nearly as lovely though. But I think it will be worth it to get to see everyone having a good time." Une explained to Sally, peering out the window at the beach as she spoke. A slight vision came to her of all of them out on that beach, in their little ridiculous bathing suits and sandals, building sand castles and throwing Frisbees, not to mention major flirting going on. 'Especially with Sally and Wufei.' A smile spread across Une's lips as the vision faded, and she turned back to Sally. 

"I just hope your right. But sometimes I wonder if those boys really know how to have fun." She lowered her voice just enough so Wufei wouldn't overhear what she was saying. "They've been in war all their lives you know. Their still new to the concept of fun." Sally said, glancing at Wufei. 

"I'll take that bet. I highly doubt *Duo* is just going to sit around doing nothing. Especially when he's bringing his girlfriend and all. They'll be running around on the beach, splashing in the water.." Une's voice trailed off as the jet jerked downwards. She looked out the window and saw that they were landing. 

"We're landing! *Finally*!" Marimeia shouted, running over and climbing on her mother's lap. Une wrapped her arms around the girl's waist, holding her there until the turbulence had ended, and they were safely landed on the beautiful white sands of the beach. Once she loosened her grip, Marimeia took off towards the door, practically jumping up and down, waiting for the pilot to open it. Une peered behind her at Zechs, and Noin who had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Zechs had been exceptionally quiet during the flight. Une had a hunch that he really didn't want to be here at all. Zechs was never one to socialize, especially with people he fought with *and* against during the war. It would all seem odd to him, but Une was convinced it was for his own good. 

"Well, we're here you two. You should feel lucky that we got here first." Her eyes rested on Zechs as she continued, "Otherwise we wouldn't have gotten first dibs on bedrooms." A coy smile spread across her face as she pulled herself out of her seat and proceeded outside. Wufei and Sally followed and then Zechs and Noin, after he had woken her up. Noin had trouble getting up. She was just glad they had finally got there. She was all ready for the beach, in a long, summer dress and a beach hat, sunglasses perched on her head and sandals on her feet. She had even got Zechs to dress for the occasion. He was in a nice, light blue T-shirt and short tan kakis, although he objected to wearing sandals. Even his hair was pulled back in allow ponytail, which was an odd sight but at least kept the wind from blowing it in his face. 

As the first six to arrive stepped out onto the stand, the pilot of the jet wasted no time and took off to pick up the rest of the guests. Marimeia took off running towards the beach house, eager to see if it was as beautiful inside as it was on the outside. The ladies, and Zechs and Wufei walked at a leisurely pace, Une and Sally discussing bedroom arrangements, since they weren't enough bedrooms for everyone to have their own. They had paired a couple obvious couples together; such as Noin and Zechs, Duo and Hilde, and Trowa, his girlfriend and Kai. Still, a couple more people would have to pair up unless they wanted to sleep out the couches and floors. 

"Mother, can I go swimming?" Marimeia asked, toying with the buttons of her beach shirt. She was staring at the water with a somewhat awed expression on her face. Une guessed that her new daughter had probably not seen much oceans in her life, except from looking down at Earth from above it. 

"We should really wait for the other guests to get here. Miss Relena is coming, and I know she's dying to see how you're doing." Une said. Marimeia and sighed and looked back at her mother, and suddenly a coy smile spread across her tiny lips. 

"A bet I'm not the only one Miss Relena is *dying* to see." She giggled. Une smirked and gave her a playful slap on the shoulder, although the young girl had given her an idea. Perhaps Heero and Relena wouldn't mind being paired together for bedrooms. She'd just give them a room with two beds, and if Heero objected, then she'd just switch him with someone else who was willing. Well, it was worth a shot, and they had to get the bedroom situation organized. Une sighed stressfully and her eyes caught site of Zechs and Noin, walking along the beach which their arms around eachother. She smiled for a moment, but the smile faded when she thought of Treize. She wished he could come to this reunion as well. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Wow, Zechs, isn't it peaceful here?" Noin asked, enjoying the way the cool beach wind blew her hair back. Zechs only grunted in response, taking his arm away from Noin's shoulder. Noin looked at him in confusion. 

"I don't think it was a good idea coming here, Noin. Who knows what could happen while we're all here...alone. It's not like we're the best of friends, all of us." He sighed, "And there's going to be so much tension between us." 

"Between who?" Noin asked, wrapping her arm around her fiance's waist. Zechs sighed again. 

"Heero and I." He said bluntly. Noin chuckled. 

"I don't understand why you two have such strong grudges against each other. In fact, you have never really been enemies. You were both fighting OZ all along, even if you didn't know it. That goes the same for myself." She paused, trying to ignore the horrid memories that were all coming back to her. "Plus, you two have so much in common. Especially your fondness for Relena." Noin just laughed as Zechs turned to glare at her. 

Noin shifted her gaze back to the beach house. She found Marimeia playing in the sand, Wufei and Sally sitting on a rock, talking, but Une was nowhere in sight. 'Hm, she must have gone inside. I should go and help her with bedroom arrangements.' 

"Come on Zechs, let's go pick our bedroom." She said playfully, tugging on his arm. With yet another sigh from the blond man, he followed Noin to the porch of beach house. The door was opened about half way, and Noin could hear Une mumbling to herself inside. She pushed the door all the way open and stepped inside, followed by Zechs. Une was standing near the beautiful, green, blue, and white marble counter of the kitchen, looking around the house appreciably. She spotted Zechs and Noin and smiled. 

"Wonderful, isn't it?" she asked, pushing a strand of brown hair back behind her ear. 

"Yes, the whole place is gorgeous. I just hope the kids won't be bored." Noin said, referring to Marimeia and Kai. Une shook her head. 

"No, there will be plenty of things the kids can do. They can swim and make sand castles and boogie board all they want. By the way, do you how old Kai is?" She asked, remembering about Trowa's girlfriend's son. Noin nodded. 

"He's six. Turning seven in a month or so I believe." 

"Well, that's good, he and Marimeia and close in age. Well, at least I don't have to worry about her being bored." Une sighed. Zechs grunted to get the ladies attention. 

"And what about the rest of us? What are we supposed to be doing during this whole reunion?" Noin slapped him on the arm for his rudeness, but the question seemed to catch Une's attention. A reunion should have been self-explanatory. She was sure everyone would have much to talk about, and who knew when they ever were going to see each other again after the occasion. She also had a few pair-ups in mind; and by the way Dorothy and Relena looked at the mention of Heero and Quatre's names, she was sure there was likely to be at least one. 

"Just think of it as a vacation, if not a reunion, Zechs. It can be whatever you want it to be, even just simple time off of work. You should be grateful." Une said. 'That should answer your question, soldier boy. There isn't going to be any fighting going on at this reunion, even if it kills me. But..that would, sort of defeat the purpose.' Zechs's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. 

"Well I'm actually planning the three weeks up in my room. I hope you don't mind." He practically snarled. At that he began to march up the stairs leading to the upstairs bedrooms. "Come on Noin, or I'm picking one myself." He ordered. Noin and sighed and gave Une an apologetic look before following Zechs up the stairs. Une heard them discussing something upstairs. 'Uh oh, Noin sounds upset. I hope they don't get into a fight during their vacation.' She bit her lower lip gently then walked outside to check on Marimeia. 

"Anybody want snacks?" Une called as she walked outside. She found Sally and Marimeia kneeled down in sand digging what appeared to be a giant hole. Wufei was still sitting on the rock, watching them with utmost interest..well, sort of. Marimeia turned her head in the direction of her mother's voice, or rather, where the word "snacks," came from. 

"I want to show Kai this hole we're digging. We're going to make it so big that I can sit inside of it!" The red head exclaimed. Then she looked at her mother thoughtfully, "But I suppose I can take a short break to have a snack." Une smiled. 

"Good, because Kai won't be here for a couple more hours, dear. He's coming with the rest of the guests." She went inside to fix some sandwiches and Marimeia followed her, brushing sand off her blue jeans. That left Sally and Wufei alone out on the beach. Sally picked herself up out of the sand, brushing it off her knee length skirt and went to sit next to Wufei on the rock. 

"Looking forward to seeing the gundam pilots again?" Sally asked, resting a hand against his shoulder. Wufei grunted and shrugged her hand off. 

"We're not gundam pilots anymore. And yes, I am eager to see how former pilots one through four are doing." Wufei said formally. Sally chuckled. 

"Could you possibly sound any more militaristic?" She asked, shoving him playfully, but just hard enough to knock him off of the rock. She was rewarded with the hilarious sight of Wufei falling on his butt in the sand. Unfortunately for her, Wufei didn't think it was quite so hilarious. 

"Onna!" He yelled, standing up immediately causing sand to fly everywhere in his rage. Sally could do nothing but laugh, and her laughter got even harder as Wufei turned his back to her and crossed his arms. 

"Wufei, you've got sand on your butt." She managed to say in between laughter. Wufei's eyes widened and his cheeks got suspiciously red. He began to hastily try and brush all of the sand off of his near. 

"Is it gone, onna?!" He shouted, snarling at the mere thought of being covered in sand. Sally had seen the death glare he had given the sand when they first stepped out on to the beach, and figured he had some sort of sand phobia. She even remembered his words right before they felt for the trip. 'I hate the beach. You get sun burned and your hair sticks up and you all disgusting and sandy!' 

"No, it's still there." Sally said, laughter gone but a huge smile still plastered on her face. Wufei growled and tried to look over his shoulder to see where the sand was still sticking. Sally sighed and got up, grabbed Wufei's shoulder's and spun him around, then began brushing the extra sand that was still stuck on Wufei's rear. 

"Ahhh!! How dare you touch a man's behind without his permission you weak unjust onna!!" Sally's eyes widened as Wufei ran into the house in visible rage. 

"You're the weak and unjust one! Won't even let a *perfectly strong* woman help get some sand off your behind that may I say is *still* sandy!" She shouted back. She snorted and sat back down on the rock, eyeing the hole that she and Marimeia had dug. 'I should have buried him.' 

Wufei rushed into the house, hands still on his butt working on getting every grain of sand off of it, and bumped right into Une with a plate of sandwiches. The tray was flung on to the floor, landing upside-down so the sandwiches were sprawled out on the tile. Une looked up from the sandwiches on the floor to Wufei, who was beet red. 

"S-sorry." He brushed by her and headed upstairs to drop off his suitcase in his room. 

"Wait, Wufei! Sally and I figured out an arrangement for bedrooms. I'll show you to yours." Une called up to him. She stepped over the sandwiches to clean up later and followed Wufei up the stairs. It was standing in the hallway. Une could hear Noin and Zechs talking in their room, the first one to the right. She remembered it was one of biggest ones in whole house, but she didn't mind. As long as they were happy and weren't arguing. 

"Wufei, we have you for a downstairs bedroom. All the one's up here are for two or more people. We have to save them for the couples." Une explained, placing her hand on his back and leading him back down the stairs. The Chinese man snorted. 

"And what couples do you mean?" He asked. Although Une thought he was just trying to be rude, when she looked at his face there was some confusion there, along with anger. 

"Well, Noin and Zechs of course. Then there's Duo and his girlfriend Hilde, Marimeia and I, Trowa and his girlfriend as well as her son, and then...maybe Heero and Relena." Wufei's eyes widened at that last part. He did not approve of Relena at all. As he saw it, Relena wanted to do away with soldiers all together, saying they were a disgrace to mankind, and what they were doing to entirely wrong. She just wanted to confine them, and build a peaceful world for everyone else. What she saw in Heero was merely attraction, for a good looking boy. Simply teenager rubbish. That's how he saw it. 

"Heero is too good for her.." He muttered absently, not even realizing he was saying it. Une didn't say anything though. She had a feeling Wufei looked up to Heero now, since Heero *had* proven to Wufei that he wasn't *weak*. Anybody that wasn't weak certainly could compare to Wufei, sense in his eyes, everyone was weak. 

"Maybe so, but I think Heero has something for her too." Une said quietly, not wanting Zechs to overhear what she had to say. Wufei shrugged and looked up when they came to the bedroom Une and Sally had chosen for him. Une opened the door and they stepped inside, and were surprised to see Sally in there unpacking her suitcase. She looked up and quickly hid all undergarments from Wufei's sight. 

"Sally, what are you doing here? I thought we agreed this would be Wufei's room." Une asked. Sally shrugged. 

"I compared this room to my own and decided this one was much nicer." She narrowed her eyes at Wufei. "I hope that's OK with you, Wufei. If not then I suppose I can move, since I'm *strong* enough." Une gulped when she felt the strong tension between the two. 

"No, it's fine, Onna." Wufei sneered, his teeth clenched. Sally smiled smugly. 

"Good then. Now if you don't mind I'd like to finish unpacking in privacy." Wufei snorted and walked out of the room before Une could lead him. Une raised her eyebrow, looking from Wufei, back at Sally. When Wufei had left Une closed the door behind her. 

"What's going on with you two?" She asked Sally, who was opening a few dresser drawers and dusted them off with an old rag. She dropped the rag and sighed, sitting on the bed. 

"We got into a little fight earlier. It's nothing big. Wufei's always like this, you kind of have to get used to it." She said. Une took a seat beside her on the bed. 

"Well, you know, boys always tease the girls they have crushes on." She said, smiling a sly smile. Sally's brow furrowed and she looked at Une oddly. 

"You don't mean....oh no, Une! Of course not. There's nothing going on between Wufei and I. As you can see, we're practically enemies." She objected. Une shook her head. 

"You know he likes you, Sally. Maybe you should just try being nice to him and see what happens." Sally gave an exasperated sigh. 

"You think I haven't tried that? I'm nice to Wufei as often as I can be, but he's always his grumpy old self, walking around the apartment fully clothed all of time, even his shoes, calling me an onna. It drives me crazy sometimes but I need someone to split the rent with, even if it is Wufei. I mean, at least he's modest. I'd much rather be living with a guy who walks around fully clothed than a guy who walks around in his underwear." Sally realized she had been blabbing and flushed. 

"Ah, now I see you have something for him as well." Une said. Sally flushed even redder. 

"Well, maybe I *have* felt something from time to time, but nothing is going to happen between us. It would be...too weird." Sally sighed and folded her hands in her lap. 'Well, great. My secret is out and it's only the first day of the reunion.' 

"You never know, Sally." Une said, "Anyway, I better go help Wufei find his room so he doesn't pick the wrong one and start unpacking." Sally laughed. 

"All right. I'm going to finish packing and then do some tanning. Something I haven't been able to do for years." She sighed happily and closed her eyes, imagining being under that bright run, sending rays of warmth down on her body." Une got up off the bed. 

"Hm, that's sounds good. I'll meet you out there just as soon as I get Wufei settled. Oh, and I'll see if h wants to come down to the beach as well." There was a hint of mischief in her voice and Sally frowned. 

"Good luck." Une laughed as she walked out the room, closing the door behind her. Sally sighed and lied down on her bed, stretching out luxuriously. She closed her eyes for a brief moment before hearing talking coming from her bathroom door. 'Is someone in my bathroom?' She thought, getting up and walking to the door. She pushed it open and gasped when she saw Une and Wufei standing on the other side of the door, but not in the bathroom. The bathroom had another door leading to Wufei's room! Wufei jerked his head towards her at the sound and his eyes got even wider than hers. Une just stood there, smiling. 

"We *share* a bathroom?!" Sally yelled in astonishment and disbelief. Wufei's jaw dropped and his expression turned from surprised to angry. He turned to Une. 

"You put us in connected rooms? You have got to be crazy. That onna will take her sweet time in that bathroom and I'll never be able to have *my* time in there!" Wufei yelled, eyes nearly bulging out of their sockets. Sally crossed her arms her arms cover her chest. 

"Well, at least women are more concerned about looking their best." She said. Wufei snorted. 

"I resent that!" He walked through the bathroom to Sally so that they were practically nose to nose. "Men just don't need to work as hard to make themselves look good." That sent Sally over the edge. Before Une or Wufei had time to react her hand came up and slapped Wufei across the face, leaving a reddish hand print shape on his Wufei's left cheek. Une gasped and took a step backwards, not wanting to be involved in *this* quarrel. Wufei expression was pure shock, not even anger, as he brought his hand up to his face and brushed the tender skin there. His mouth was slightly open as he gazed at Sally in total disbelief. Sally simply snorted and spun around, her golden hair slapping Wufei in the face and walked back into her room, *slamming* the door behind her. 

As Wufei's hand dropped back down to his side his eyebrow's curved downward, yet did nothing to express his anger. He walked back through the bathroom to his own room and closed the bathroom room. He brushed past Une and sat on his bed, then proceeded to open his suitcase in preparation of unpacking. 

"That will be all, Une. Thank you." He said for Une's dismissal. She didn't object, simply nodded, her face still in shock, and exited Wufei's bedroom. The sudden realization hit her that she still hadn't made those sandwiches. Passing Sally's room quickly, not bothering to stop and ask her about her actions in the bathroom, Une half-jogged to kitchen to fix some spare sandwiches. When she got there Noin was leaning on the counter placing the second slice of bread over ten complete new sandwiches. 

"Oh thank you, Noin." Une sighed, leaning up against the counter. She peered down and saw that Marimeia was standing by Noin's side, looking eagerly up at the sandwiches being prepared. Noin smirked. 

"No problem. By all that yelling coming from the downstairs bedrooms I figured you were caught in another one of Wufei and Sally's arguments. Oh, and I cleaned up the sandwiches on the floor as well." The violet haired woman explained. Une let out another sigh and ran her hands through her bangs as a stressful gesture, then remembered what Sally had mentioned earlier. 

"Noin, would you and Zechs be interested in going down to beach after lunch? Sally and I are going down to work on our tanning." Marimeia frowned at her mother. 

"You told me we had to wait until the others arrived." The youth objected. Une looked at her apologetically. 

"Yes, but it's been a very stressful evening for most of us. I'm sure the others won't mind if we start tanning without them." Une said. Noin nodded. 

"I'll except your offer but I'm not sure Zechs will be up to it. He's so pale he'll probably be burnt to a crisp in no time. And I don't think he'll be a pleasant person to be around when he's sunburned." Une laughed slightly, agreeing. 

When Noin finished up the sandwiches Une helped her put them on a tray to bring outside and they went out, led by Marimeia. Zechs was seated on the rock that Sally and Wufei had been sitting on before. Noin took the tray over the rock and set them down next to Zechs, who just stared at them as though they were his worst enemy. 

"What? You love turkey!" Noin said when she saw her fiance's expression. The blond man shrugged and picked up a sandwich, and begun to nibble on it while Marimeia dug in. Just when she was finished with her first and reached out to grab another, Une grabbed the girl's shoulder. 

"Marimeia, will you please do your mother a huge favor and go ask Wufei and Sally if they would like to come out and have some lunch with us?" Marimeia simply nodded and started walking towards the house. "They're in the downstairs bedrooms! And be sure to knock, don't just barge in!" Une called after her. The red head nodded again and entered the house. Une sat next to Zechs and Noin on the rock, and Noin passed her a sandwich. 

It was only a couple minutes after they had started eating when they had to cover their eyes *and* their lunch as a shield from the sand as a helicopter approached the sand from the sky. 

"Well, they're here!" Noin shouted over the loud sound the helicopter's propellers. Une nodded wordlessly and they got up and started walking down to the beach to great the new guests. Zechs however, with a worried expression on his face, headed towards the house. For some reason, he didn't want to be there when Heero Yuy and his sister stepped out of that helicopter. 

He knew the worst was yet to come. 

~TBC 

AN-So, what do you think? Is it good? Is it not worth continuing? Should it be burned? ^_^;;   
  
  



	2. Chap.2

reunion2.html Author's Notes: Wow, I'm surprised this got so many reviews on Chapter One. Thanx to all that reviewed. I've decided to continue it. And also, now that I know what you people want to see, I'll try to squeeze in what the reviewers suggested. I can't make any promises, but I'll see what I can do. Oh, and sorry about the end of chapter one. It's supposed to be a JET, *not* a HELICOPTER. ^_^;; And on a side note, the "***" thingies, just mean that the scene is switching. OK, that's it. Read read read. 

Disclaimer: Yadda Yadda Yadda I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. I own Sophia and Kai...I made them up...therefore I own them. Mwahahahaha!! 

The Reunion   
-Chapter Two 

Zechs made it to the house just as the jet was landing, and with a daring glint in his eyes, leaned against the side of the window and looked out just enough so he could see the jet. He frowned when he noticed the expression of excitement on Noin's face. 'Who exactly is she excited to see?' The image of Quatre's face crossed Zechs's mind. He remembered Noin telling him about all the gundam pilots, and how they had changed throughout the war but Quatre was the one she talked out the most. She seemed to admire him to a certain extent, talking about how grateful she was to have him accompany her. Or maybe she just had a thing for blondes.. 

Shaking *that* thought out of his heads, Zechs's baby blue eyes narrowed as he watched the guests step out of the jet, one by one. First came Dorothy, much to Zechs's misfortune. He was hoping she wouldn't make it. Ever since that fateful last battle, the two hadn't really been getting along. After all, Zechs almost ordered Dorothy to be executed. If somehow she had gotten out of *that* alive, Zechs would be sure never to come face to face with her again. The blond didn't look at solemn as she did that day though, she was wearing a cheerful beach dress with cheerful colors, and her long blond hair was tied back in two thick braids. Zechs's gaze paused at her eyebrows, his nose wrinkling, then traveled down to pockets of her dress, checking for any sign of a gun. 'A gun? What am I thinking? I'm just stressed.' Zechs thought. 

His thoughts about Dorothy were put aside as a young girl, one he had never seen before, stepped out of the jet, followed by that noisy gundam pilot he couldn't remember the name of. Noin hadn't ranted about him too much. The girl was holding on to the pilots arm, and she had a wonderful smile. The boy's smile matched her own, and Zechs guessed they probably had a relationship. 'Hm, a gundam pilot in a relationship. Nonsense.' They were little boys that fought in a war to get girls. That's how Zechs saw it, well, now that he was mad. At his sister to be specific. He didn't think low of any of the gundam pilots until he heard the rumors about Heero and Relena. It was ridiculous! The world would have to be pretty damn small for *them* to be together. 

The next people out the jet were Trowa Barton, whom he remembered, and a girl about his age, who was holding a young boy in her arms. Zechs's eyes widened. 'It couldn't be.' He thought. He looked over the child and Trowa, comparing. The boy had spikey, tannish hair with bright blue orbs for eyes. His mother had the same big blue eyes, and long curly blond hair. Zechs could tell by their facial features that the woman and boy were related, but Trowa seemed to stand out. Perhaps he wasn't the father after all. Zechs watched as Trowa and his lady friend went to stand by Duo and his lady friend, and they began to talk. He pulled his eyes away from them for the moments to see who else was coming out of that jet. 

A low growl escaped from the back of his throat as he saw Heero Yuy step out the aircraft, followed by his sister, who was chatting away at him. Heero didn't appear to be interested, which was a relief to Zechs, but his anger was drawn back as Relena stepped up to him, smiling so lovingly and continued talking, pointing at the beach house and laughing as if mocking him. Zechs took a moment to study the girl, hoping maybe she had grown overweight and unattractive so that Heero, the teenage boy that he was, wouldn't *be* attracted. Unfortunately, Relena looked even better than she had during the war. She had grown taller, filling in to her body and possessed the womanly figure Zechs hated to see on his younger sister. Her hair was even longer, spilling over her shoulders loosely and hanging nearly to her hips. 

Zechs sighed and shook his head, taking his eyes away from Relena and landing on Heero. The boy had indeed, grown, up, not out. 'Damnit.' He could see why Relena was looking at him like that. He was handsome, and Zechs afraid to say it, although he didn't like it. The boy was dressed in dark blue jeans that hugged his long legs tightly, and a white tank top, that hugged..other places. 'Damnit again.' Still, he appeared to have the same emotionless expression and that wild brown hair that never changed. Zechs swore to himself that *those* two wouldn't be spending much time to together at this little reunion. He had to keep his eye on Relena, or both eyes if it was necessary. Once again he put that couple aside (*Not* that they were a couple) and focused on the next people coming out of the jet. Quatre and some tall girl with curly brown hair. The two were laughing and talking, and looking at each other in the way Relena was looking at Heero. Zechs snorted. 

He was just about to spy on his sister and Heero again when he felt someone in his presence. The blond man spun around, worried that it might be Noin, but instead found Wufei, standing right behind him glaring out the window. 

"Here comes the love fest." The Chinese man grunted. Zechs *almost* laughed, but he remembered that Wufei was also talking about his dear little sister and his arch rival. He looked back out the window instead, and saw Sally and Marimeia running towards the group that had gathered outside. There was a wide smile on Sally's face she approached them, wanting to talk to them all at once. Quatre got to her first though, and Zechs sighed and watched as they talked about nonsense, then saw Marimeia headed for the girl he had never seen before and her son. The red head waved at the young boy, and the woman put the boy down, where the two youths talked and giggled. 

"This is getting to happy for me." Zechs said, straightening up and brushing past Wufei. "If you'll excuse me, I have some napping to do." Wufei raised an eyebrow as Zechs passed him and watched him head up the stairs. Wufei stepped closer to the window and took Zechs's eavesdropping position. His eyes went straight to Sally. She had changed into her bathing suit, and a cover up Hawaiian shirt, unbuttoned and waving with the breeze of the wind. Wufei had refused the invitation to go down to the beach and tan. He would rather be inside, *away* from Sally. It wasn't that he didn't like the woman, it was just that whenever they did anything as simple as speaking to each other, it was result in some sort of argument. Quaintly, Wufei did not understand it. They had gotten along so well during the war, why were things so different now? 

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw the group moving towards the house. 'They're coming inside!' He thought. Being as antisocial as he was, Wufei didn't want to be there when the crowd came in. Maybe he'd wait until everyone was settled, perhaps at night when everyone was tucked into their cozy beds and the house was quiet, then he would go to the kitchen and see who had strolled out of their rooms to get a midnight snack. He suspected he wouldn't be the only one. 'All right. So it's settled.' Wufei thought as he headed towards his bedroom where he would spend the next few hours. At *least* until dinner. 

It was not long before that, when the front door of the now crowded beach house was flung open, and the ten new guests stepped inside, as chattery at ever. Une didn't waist any time showing everyone to their rooms, trying to get through all the confusion to explain who would e rooming with who. Of course, it was obvious that Duo and Hilde would be rooming, as was Trowa and his girlfriend, but Une needed to speak to Heero and Relena in order to make room; since Sally and Wufei definitely wouldn't be up to it. 

Une snuck over to the pair, who were standing relatively close together. She studied them for a moment. There seemed to be some tension between them. Every once in while Relena would stand on her tip toes and whisper something in Heero's ear, pointing at various people, and Heero would nod or grunt or say something incoherent. Une walked over him and said just loud enough so that *they* could here her, 

"Can I speak to you both in private please?" Heero looked at Une, then at Relena, and nodded once. Une led them past the crowd, and caught Noin giving her an odd look. Une simply pointed to Heero and Relena, and Noin, getting the picture, nodded and went back to talking with Quatre. Une lead Heero and Relena upstairs and towards the room she was planning on giving them. She had chosen one of the nicest ones. It had a queen sized bed with laced curtains over it, giving whoever would be sleeping there some privacy, and a twin sized bed over at the other side of the room, up against the wall. Each bed had a little night stand by it, along with separate dressers, and a television between the beds giving both roommates a clear view of the screen. Une didn't know *how* they could object to that. 

When they approached the room, Une grasped the door handle and pushed the door opened, stepping aside so Heero and Relena could enter before her. When they did, Une followed and closed the door lightly behind them. Heero was looking around the room, eyebrows slightly raised. He dropped his suitcase on the floor. 

"Let me guess. There aren't enough bedrooms for everyone to have a single and you wanted know if Relena and I were willing to share room?" Une's shocked expression brought a tiny smirk to Heero Yuy's lips. Relena just stood aside, slightly blushing. 

"Right as always, Heero." Une said smiling brightly. Since Heero had put his suitcase down, he seemed to have no objections to the idea. Just to be safe though, "You don't mind?" Heero shrugged and looked at Relena, his expression back to normal again. 

"As long as I have a place to sleep, that's fine with me. I don't care where. It's up to her." He nudged his shoulder in the general direction of Relena. Une followed his nudge and looked at Relena. Relena smiled and shrugged her shoulders. 

"I guess it's all right with me." She said modestly. Une beamed at the two of them. 

"Perfect! Thank you both for making this easy on me. I'll leave you here to unpack while I go show the others to their rooms. Oh, and if you have second thoughts about your bedroom arrangements during the three weeks, just tell me and I'm sure we can arrange *something*." Heero simply nodded and Une left the room, leaving the door open a crack. When she was gone Relena sighed and dropped her suitcase as Heero had done. She turned to look at him. 

"Well, this should be fun." She stated. Heero looked at her, a slightly shocked expression on his face. Relena's eyes widened as she realized what she had just implied. "The reunion I mean!" She saved, blushing furiously. 

"Aa." 

Relena cleared her throat and headed towards the queen bed, as it was obvious who that would belong to. However, being Relena, she just had to ask. She turned and opened her mouth to say something but Heero just nodded before she could get it out, already knowing what the question would be. He headed over to his side of the room, tossing his suitcase of the small bed and sitting down to take off his shoes. Relena watched with interest as he removed each article and set them by the bed, then flung his legs up on the bed, lied back and closed his eyes. 

"Taking a nap?" Relena asked, placing her own suitcase on her bed. 

"Aa." She figured that would be the *only* reply she was going to get until Heero got some rest. Leaving him be, Relena walked to window and peered out. Sally and Marimeia were out on the beach, and were Noin, Quatre and Catherine. Quatre and Catherine seemed to be getting along pretty well. The talked a lot during the flight, mostly about Trowa and his new girlfriend. Relena had picked up some information on those two as well. Supposedly Trowa's girlfriend, Sophia, had brought her son, Kai, to the circus for his sixth birthday. Somehow, Kai had gotten away from his mother when the show had ended and got lost in the crowd. Sophia was so worried she went to find one of the crew to alert them that her child was missing. Fortunately, Trowa found Kai by the lions cage, and was actually reaching in and trying to *pet* the lion. Sophia was so thankful she insisted she take Trowa out to dinner, and they've been together ever since. 

Relena had asked Catherine how she felt about this, wondering if maybe Catherine had mutual feelings for Trowa, but Catherine had simply said, "Trowa's like a brother to me. And I'm happy that he's found someone." However, Relena suspected there was another reason why Catherine didn't mind Trowa being with Sophia. She and Quatre seemed to be smiling at each other a lot, and not just in a friendly way. Thinking of all these new relationships forming, it lead Relena to thinking about Heero again. She glanced over at the silent pilot, who was in the same position he was in a few minutes ago, but a light snore was coming from his throat. Inside, Relena was static about sharing a room with Heero. Finally she'd be able to fall asleep with the sweet sound of Heero's breathing in her ears, a sound she'd been wanting to fall asleep to for a long time. She kept her feelings hidden however, not wanting to risk Heero wanting new bedrooms arrangements. Taking one last look at Heero, Relena grabbed her bathing suit out of her suitcase and went into the bathroom to change. She had some tanning to do. 

Meanwhile, Une was showing Duo and Hilde their room, which just happened to be right next to Heero and Relena's. The group would be sharing a bathroom. Duo and Hilde's room was basically the same as Heero and Relena's, one queen sized bed and one twin bed. However, they wouldn't be needing the twin bed. Une left them alone after showing them to their room, and Hilde pounced on the bed in exhaustion. Duo, however, was in no mood to sleep. Hilde blinked one eye open to see what Duo was doing and found him shirtless with his jeans around his ankles. 

"Duo, what are you *doing*?!" Hilde yelled, blushing at Duo's lack of modesty. The braided pilot turned to her, confused, but then a grin spread across his face as he held up his trunks for her to see. 

"Going for a swim! You wanna come?" He asked. The response he got was a pillow in his face. He threw the pillow to the ground and frowned at Hilde. "Hey! What the heck was that for?" 

"Change in the bathroom, Duo! I've seen more than I want to already!" Duo raised an eyebrow then looked down at himself. His boxers weren't *that* short! He looked back up at Hilde who had erupted in a fit of giggles. Duo smirked and threw the pillow back his girlfriend, grabbed his trunks and headed to the bathroom to change. When he opened the door, Relena was standing there in a little purple bikini. 

"Woah! Hello!" Duo shouted, spinning around so that his back was facing her. Relena shrieked and slammed the door on the intruder. She looked in the mirror. 'Maybe this is a little much. I should change into my one piece before my brother sees me in this.' Relena sighed and went back into the bedroom to get her one piece. Heero's eyes popped open at the sound, then opened all the way when he saw Relena. The girl turned a very dark shade of crimson. 

"Hn." Was all he said before his eyelids shut once again. Relena let out a breath she had been holding in. 'What is "Hn." supposed to mean anyway?' She blushed at the thought and ran to her suitcase, quickly tugged out her one piece bathing suit and ran back into the bathroom before Heero even had a *chance* to open his eyes again. 

After Relena was done changing, as well as Duo, Hilde's changed and the three of them walked down stairs to take a swim. Dorothy and Catherine were just coming out of their rooms downstairs, also in their bathing suits. Catherine spotted the three and smiled. 

"Looks like we all had the same idea." She said, walking over to them. Dorothy followed reluctantly, looking around as if she were trying to spot someone. When she go to Catherine she tapped the older woman on the shoulder. 

"Didn't Quatre say is was coming?" Dorothy asked, her eyes still scanning the house for Quatre, but mainly focused on the hallway where the downstairs bedrooms were. Catherine nodded. 

"He'll be out soon, maybe he stopped to talk to Trowa or something." Dorothy sighed and pointed outside, a little bit of anger showing in her eyes. Catherine, Relena, Hilde, and Duo followed her finger with their eyes, looked out the window and saw Trowa, Sophia, and Kai outside helping Sally and Marimeia dig the hole they had started earlier. "Oh. Well, come on anyway, he'll probably be right out." Dorothy finally sighed and gave in, following the four of them outside. She felt a little out of place with all of these people. However, Quatre was only person she didn't feel out of place with. Quatre cared about her, and he might of been the only one. Relena certainly didn't want to talk to her. Dorothy noticed she'd Ben avoiding her ever since they got to station where the jet was supposed to pick them up. She regretted coming to the reunion, especially if Quatre was going to spend all of his time with Catherine. 'What on Earth do those to have in common anyway?' Dorothy thought as she was lead outside. 

*** 

Relena sighed as the hot rays of the sun touched her skin. The warm sand felt wonderful beneath her feet and in between her toes as she sank them into the grains. The beach would absolutely peaceful if everyone weren't out there as well. Marimeia and Kai were making enough noise, and Une and Noin were chatting away on a rock near the house. Duo was now chasing Hilde down to water, and Catherine and Dorothy were anxiously waiting for Quatre to come out onto the beach. Relena sighed and sat down in the sand, imagining a sunset on the beach, and only people out there to see it were herself and Heero...if Heero ever decided to come out of his room. 

To her, there was only one purpose of this trip. It wasn't to reunite with her friends (some who started out at enemies) and family. No, she would have plenty of times and places to do that. The only thin she really wanted to achieve during the three weeks that she would be staying at the beach, was confess her love for Heero. Now, it would be easy. No, she *thought* it would be easy. However, everything changes when you finally get there. Plans you make change, and you get nervous, not knowing what to say or think. Besides, Heero wasn't making it any easier for her. At this rate the only things Heero would say to her during the reunion was "Aa," or "Hn." which was pretty much all he had said all evening. 

Relena's thoughts about Heero were interrupted by a disgusting, wet, sandy feeling on the back of her neck. She gasped as she reached back and touched where she had been hit. She brought her fingers back in front of her eyes and saw wet, muddy sand on them. The giggling behind her confirmed her suspicions. 

"Sand ball!!" Was the last thing Duo got to shout before Relena got up and prepared to strangle him? Duo was a lot faster, though, not having to do anything was take long, striding steps with his long legs to avoid Relena, who got tired a lot easier. 

"Duo Maxwell! You got my hair all muddy!" She shouted, having to stop and catch her breath. Duo just laughed, falling backwards with his butt in the sand. 

"You should have been paying attention! What were you doing, day dreaming about Heero again?" Both Duo *and* Hilde starting cracking up at that comment. Even Dorothy managed to snicker. Catherine just smiled weakly, watching the deep blush form on Relena's cheeks. 

"Ah, I knew it! She's blushing!" Duo yelled. Relena calmly walked over to him, brushing the remaining sand off of her neck, and yanked on the end of his braid. That was all that the woman had to do to make Duo trip and fall on his butt. Then, still holding on to his braid, Relena scooped up some wet sand that the tide had soaked and dumped it on Duo's head, smearing it good so it went all over his hair. 

"Have fun washing that out, Duo." Relena said. She smiled coyly and released Duo's braid. Duo just stood up and grinned, placing his hands on his hips. 

"I will. And *you're* coming with me." He said, pausing in between every word to make sure Relena caught them all. Hilde's face paled, as did Relena's as she thought about what Duo was saying. Still a bit confused, she followed Duo's gaze, and landed it right on the ocean. 

"Oh no.." She squeaked, but had no time to get anything else out when Duo picked her up and effortlessly threw her over his shoulder. Catherine and Hilde immediately started laughing, watching the braided pilot jog down to the ocean with Relena thrown over his shoulder. Relena was screaming at him to put her down, pounding on his back and tugging on his braid but no matter how hard she pounded, or how much she tugged, Duo had other plans for her. 

"Hilde help-!" Relena's voice was cut off as she was thrown into the water, followed by Duo who dove off of the dock gracefully. Hilde erupted in a fit of giggles when she saw Relena rise from the water. She was soaking wet from head to toe, long hair dripping with sea water, and a priceless shocked expression on her face. The woman sighed as she walked up to the shore, wringing out her hair. Hilde laughed and threw an arm around her shoulders. 

"I know you and Duo are going to be fighting over the shower *tonight*." Hilde said, pointing to Duo who was struggling to pull the rubber band out of his tangled, salty wet hair. Relena sighed. Sharing a bathroom with Duo Maxwell and his hair *wasn't* going to fun. Hilde released Relena's shoulders and walked over to her boyfriend, grabbing the end of his braid and playfully tugging him along. 

Relena hated to admit it, but she was jealous. She was jealous of the relationship that Duo and Hilde shared, and all of the love between the two of them. Ever since she was young, all Relena wanted was someone like Duo to be there. Well, not specifically like Duo, just a man she loved, to be there with her always. Lately, she had thought about giving up on having someone all together. She was constantly busy, and never ha a moment of privacy or time to herself. Life with someone she loved wouldn't be any different. He would just end up feeling abandoned, because Relena could find to the time to be with him. Still, to have someone like Heero; to have someone like him love her and be with her for eternity. Relena was prepared to give up her entire life to have someone like Heero, or even better, Heero himself. However, there was nothing she could do, but wait. 

*** 

"Damn, that water is *freezing*." Sally said, exhausted from her swim. Pulling her towel closer to her for warmth, she flung open the door to her room, only to step in and realize she wasn't alone. Wufei was leaning over her bed, holding what looked to be a piece of paper, and seemed to be preparing to place it on Sally's pillow. Wufei's eyes got as wide as saucers as he realized Sally had come inside the room. He gasped and dropped the paper, then grabbed it instantly, crumbling it up in between his fingers. He looked back at Sally to see if she was mad. 

She didn't look at all mad, just irritated, and tired. She sighed and blew a strand of stray hair away from her eyes and let her wet towel drop, then picked it up and hung it on the bedpost to dry. She still put her Hawaiian overshirt back on, which stuck her body with moisture. 

"What are you doing in here, Wufei?" She asked, sitting on bed. She began working on unraveling the two braids in her hair, which was difficult because her hair was so stiff from the salt water. Wufei froze, looking at the crumpled piece of paper in his hand. Sally turned her gaze to the piece of paper as well. 

"What's that?" She asked, a hint of a yawn in her voice. She had almost completely forgotten about their little fight earlier, or was just too tired to mad at Wufei at the moment. She raised an eyebrow as she saw Wufei's face pale. 

"Oh, oh..you mean *this*?" Wufei asked, pointing the piece of paper with his free hand. Sally yawned again, nodding while she did so. "This is just a piece of trash I found in your room. I was..uh..looking for your hairbrush. I forgot mine." Wufei said quickly. He grinned sheepishly and tossed the piece of paper into the wastebasket, the expression his face afterwards explaining to Sally that he didn't want to do so. Sally merely nodded and finished unraveling her hair, which then fell freely over her shoulders in long, golden strands. Wufei gulped, looking nervously at the wastebasket, then looked at Sally. 

"Une told me that dinner would be ready in ten minutes. Zechs barbecued chicken. But..now that I think about it, she told me about ten minutes ago, so..we should go out to dining table before Duo eats everything." Sally simply nodded, stifling another yawn. She got up and went to her dresser, pulled out a pair of black leggings and slipped them on over her bathing suit. 

"Let's go Wu-boy." She said, grabbing his arm and leading him out of her bedroom. Wufei frowned. He hated when Sally called him "Wu-boy." but thought better about saying anything. He didn't exactly want to have another argument with Sally right at the dinner table. 

*** 

Relena sighed as she stepped out of the bathroom. Now that she had *finally* gotten all of the salt out of her hair, she felt *almost* as clean as she had before she got there. 'One thing I hate about the beach. It always gets you dirty.' She thought, walking over to the mirror to check her appearance. She at *least* wanted to look nice for dinner. She would finally get to see her brother. She hadn't seen him *all* day, and decided he was probably in his room napping. At least, that's what Heero seemed to be doing all day. The blond looked at Heero's bed, and smiled. The boy was still sleeping, but in a different position than she had last seen him in. He was curled up, knees tucked up to his waist, arms wrapped around himself. His tank top had ridden up his back and exposed its lower muscles. Relena sighed and looked back at the mirror. 

She had blow dried her long, blond hair and tied it back in allow ponytail, and thrown on a nice blue blouse and skirt to wear the dinner, now just a touch of makeup would finish the job. She smiled while putting on her makeup, hearing Marimeia and Kai playing downstairs, and fabulous rhythm of the pots and pans, and the stirring of spoons in the preparation of dinner. She was almost sure dinner would be her favorite part of this entire trip. Sitting down with your family and friends every night to enjoy a well cooked meal was..well, it was better than being thrown into the ocean by Duo Maxwell, *that* was for sure. 

With a final stroke across her top lip with her lipstick, Relena put her makeup back in its bag and headed towards the door. Heero caught her eye again. 'Well, I simply can't let him just sleep through dinner. He hasn't eaten all day.' Relena slowly walked over to Heero's bed, taking light steps, not making much sound, but not really knowing why she was doing it. The point was to wake him, not to be careful not to. She approached the bed and lied her hand on his bare shoulder, feeling the warmth that had gathered there from sleeping all day. She slowly bent over and whispered his name, over and over, lightly shaking his shoulder. A couple moments later Heero seemed to be stirring awake, yawning slightly before sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 

"Relena..? What's wrong?" He asked, peering at her under sleepy eyelids that refused to stay all of the way open. Relena smiled and took her hand off his shoulder, feeling warmth gather in her cheeks again. 

"Nothing, Heero. Dinner's ready. I thought you might like to eat." The gaze they had been sharing ended as Heero tore his eyes away from her and grunted, then nodded. Yawning once more. He swung his legs over the side of bed and stretched his body out, then got up, a little unstable, but allowed Relena to take his arm and guide him downstairs. She was surprised he let her, and he didn't even pull away when they got to the bottom of the stairs. Actually, he didn't have to, because Relena *had* to let go because she was in a state of total shock when they got down there. Even Heero managed to look surprised as they both gazed at beautiful table of food. 

Relena watched as Noin brought in more plates of delicious looking food from the kitchen, smiling brightly at Heero and Relena when she saw them. Relena spotted her brother, setting down a huge plate of barbecued chicken right in the center of the table, realizing what her brother had actually been doing the whole day. Duo and Hilde were already seated next to each other, chatting away at the dinner table, Hilde pointed at various foods and Duo nodded, mouth practically watering, which was well within reason. Marimeia and Kai were peeking over the rim of the table, the red head reaching to grab an olive out of a tray of appetizers. Sally and Wufei were also seated next to each other, Wufei already helping himself and filling his plate with everything he could reach. Trowa and Sophia were leaning against the kitchen counter, watching the dinner being served and talking quietly. Everyone looked well ready to eat. 

"Heero, Relena. Nice of you to join us." Zechs said, with a little force behind the last sentence. Obviously he had suspected Relena and Heero had spent the day up in their room. His eyes narrowed at the young man standing beside his sister. 

"What have you been doing?" He asked, his teeth practically grinding together. Heero shrugged. 

"Just sleeping I guess. I don't know what Relena's been doing. She just unpacked and left." It was the truth, but Zechs didn't seem to except it. He just snorted and walked over to his younger sister. 

"You will be seated by *me*, Relena. Heero, Duo has offered you a seat on the other side of him." Well, Zechs had drawn the line, and now Heero was being forced to stay behind it. The young man simply shrugged again and went to take his seat by the chattering, braided pilot. His eyes wandered to Relena and watched and Zechs lead her to her seat, clear across the table from him. Heero was sure he couldn't even make *eye contact* with Relena if he wanted to. 

Relena sighed unhappily as Zechs showed her her seat. She took it, not gratefully but at least accepting. Zechs sat beside her, his gaze switching from her to Heero over and over to make sure there wouldn't be any eye contact between them. Eye contact could definitely mean something. Relena sighed again and put her head in her hands. 

'So much for dinner being my favorite part of the day.' 

TBC 

AN - *falls onto keyboard* OK, chapter two was done in one day. Can I sleep now? OK? OK. Thankies. x_x 


	3. Chap.3

reunion3.html Author's Notes: Ahh...sorry this took so long. I fell asleep for longer than I expected. ^_^;; All right, um, thanx to all that reviewed. This is the most amount of reviews I've ever gotten on a story..(yeah I know, it's sad) and I'm just glad that I can finally write something you people want to read. Once again, I apologize for any errors in the fic. My spell-checker is really stupid.. Sometimes these eyes don't catch things. Mmmkay, I talk too much. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, if I did, I wouldn't be sitting here writing this. 

The Reunion   
-Chapter Three 

Everything about the first dinner of the reunion was wonderful, that is, the food of course. The people, well, that was a completely different story. There was pretty much a little bit of everything on the dinner table that night. Zechs's barbecued chicken had been a hit, even he had admitted it worth standing outside all day getting a sunburn. When Heero, who hadn't eaten all day, reached for the last piece of chicken, Zechs simply swatted his hand away and grabbed the piece for himself. Relena's eyes had met Heero's in an apologetic look. Noin had noticed that Zechs was being utterly rude, and decided to have a talk with him before they went to bed. Not being very hungry herself, she offered Heero the last piece of chicken on her own plate, yet Heero had refused. The offer itself was enough to send Zechs over the edge, but he seemed to trying to control himself, and settled for giving Noin a mean look. 

Other than the chicken incident, and being sat as far away from Relena as possible, Heero enjoyed the dinner. Duo was constantly talking to him, but Heero would just ignore him and concentrate on his food until Duo asked any questions that seemed relatively important, which there weren't many. Duo three servings of nearly everything, stuffing his face full. It did manage to muffle his talking for a while, though. Heero had one or two servings of the things he picked out, mostly nutritious things with not a lot of fat, like the gigantic red Jell-O with whipped cream and sliced nuts on the top. Duo had *four* helpings of that. Well, he was a growing boy. 

Quatre had somehow managed to get himself in trouble, by sitting in the middle of Catherine and Dorothy. They were talking to him nonstop, each one offering him some of their Jell-O every five minutes. Quatre politely refused both girls every time they did it. He could tell there was a lot of tension between the young women, he wasn't quite sure why. Every once in a while his arm would brush p against that sensitive spot on his stomach, where Dorothy had well....sliced a hole in him. Every time he did he would feel slightly uncomfortable around Dorothy, although she seemed to be a nice woman now that the war was over. Catherine seemed very nice as well, and Quatre was fond of the lady because she had helped Trowa when he was really in need. They both shared a common fondness for Trowa. 

Every once in a while Quatre would catch Dorothy giving Catherine a mean glare, or try to get his attention while he was discussing something with the older woman. He had a feeling that Dorothy had a bit of a crush on him, yet, Quatre felt nothing for Dorothy in that way, he just thought of her as a kind girl he helped out. He hadn't expected her to tag along when he left her. Catherine, on the other hand, despite their first meeting, seemed to be getting kinder and more beautiful every time Quatre saw her. He was spending most of his time with the woman, and their rooms were right next to each other, with Dorothy on the other side of Catherine, which meant they shared a bathroom. Quatre just hoped they weren't up to any midnight visits to his room... 

Trowa seemed to be having a nice evening, he had even cracked a smile once or twice, which was rare in Trowa's case. He mostly discussed things with Une, along with Sophia, who was glad to reveal why she was here with her son and Trowa, since many were interested. Kai sat in between his mother and Trowa, picking at his food once in a while, but was mostly paying attention to Marimeia on the other side of table, making weird faces at her mom when she wasn't looking. Kai would laugh and Trowa would look at him and ask what was so funny, and Kai would shrug and continue eating. The bedrooms that Marimeia and Kai were in shared a bathroom, so Une and Trowa had feeling that the two would be up all night playing in one of the rooms. Une wasn't upset about it, she was actually pleased that Marimeia had made a friend. Since the child was more intelligent than any of her age group, she had been moved up two grades, and children were much older than her, thus she had not made any friends. 

Even Wufei and Sally seemed to be getting along nicely. It was a rare occasion that those two could sit through an entire meal without turning the dinner table upside down. They even seemed to be having a nice conversation, like the whole bathroom incident hadn't even occurred. It could have been because they were both tired from the day, and just weren't in the mood for arguing. During the end of the meal, Sally looked as though she had a bit too much wine, and was swaying from side to side of her chair. Once in a while she would bump into Wufei and nearly knock him off his seat. It was going to be a long night for her.. 

Noin had tried to get Zechs to drink so his mind would be off of Heero and Relena at least for the night. A couple drinks would calm his nerves a bit. However, the blonde man refused to drink. Actually, he rarely spoke to Noin during dinner, he just ate and watched his sister, making sure she was mingling with the right people. When Heero had asked Relena to pass the gravy boat, Zechs had given him a glare that could surpass even Heero's most deadly glare. 

*** 

After the dinner table had finally been cleared, the anti-socials returned to their rooms for the night while the rest stayed and offered to help Noin and Une with the dishes. Yet, the two ladies had refused, since they were managing the whole reunion, they should be the ones to make sure that everyone else had a good time. So Quatre, Dorothy, and Catherine went to their rooms, hesitating outside the doors when saying goodnight, and Trowa and Sophia managed to get Kai to go to bed. Wufei and Sally headed towards their rooms, and Zechs followed Relena and Heero up to their room, keeping a close eye on them as they walked into the room. He frowned when Relena closed the door in his face. Duo and Hilde had went to their room, after Duo had had a *little* two much to drink. 

Noin and Une were finishing up the dishes, hoping nobody would be down for a midnight snack and give them more dishes to wash. Not that it was likely that anybody would be hungry after that meal. Une sighed and placed the last clean dish on top of the stack. 

"All right, we're finished here. I better go check on Marimeia to see if she's asleep." Noin nodded, wiping her hands off on a dish towel. 

"I better go see if Zechs is eavesdropping on Heero and Relena." She laughed. Une laughed as well, leaning against the kitchen counter. 

"I feel sorry for those two. They can't even get a minute of privacy..that is assuming if there really is something going on between them." Une said. She hadn't known Heero and Relena long, but she did know that Relena had feelings for Heero, just not if Heero had those same feelings. It was really hard to tell what was going on in Heero's head. Well, he *had* agreed to sharing a room with Relena. Une guessed that it could be some sort of sign. 

"Knowing Heero," Noin started, "I don't really think he'll be ready for a relationship until long after the war, if *ever*. There's something about that boy that tells me he'll be solo for a very long time." Une nodded in agreement, unrolling her sleeves that she had rolled up to do the dishes. 

"Well, I'm going to go to bed. It's been a long day." She announced. Noin could only mumble an agreement and two ladies left the kitchen, Une clicking off the kitchen light on their way out. 

Noin yawned as she walked upstairs, hearing nothing but her own footsteps on the carpet. Everything seemed to be quiet, and it sounded like everyone had gone to bed. Well, it had been a long day for everyone. Zechs, however, had been worked up almost the entire time. Noin could tell he was going to be in pain tomorrow from the sunburn he had gained from staying outside all day. He kept arguing that he did not have a sunburn, even though he would wince in pain at every movement he made. All Noin could do was stand there and shake her head at her very *red* fiance. 

Noin reached the door to the bedroom that she and Zechs were sharing. Stifling a yawn with her hand, she reached out and grabbed the doorknob, pushing it open as silently as she possibly could. As she stepped into the room she was greeted with the site a dim lighted room, a candle on the night stand. The woman raised her eyebrow when she saw Zechs lying the bed, in some sort of silk robe she guessed he had borrowed from someone because it certainly didn't belong to either of them, and was calmly reading a novel. He turned his head at the sound of the door creaking open and saw Noin, standing there looking tired and smelling like dish soap. He sighed. 

"You're tired?" He guessed, when he saw Noin's expression of embarrassment. She smiled weakly and went to sit next to him on the bed. Zechs sighed and placed his book down, then brought himself into a sitting position with mild wincing. Noin chuckled lightly, only to be assaulted by one of Zechs's glares. 

"I'm going to blow out the candle, if you don't mind.." Zechs snarled. Noin just shrugged and watched as the blond man struggled into a standing position. Her eyes fluttered closed as the last remaining light of the room vanished, and settled back onto the comfortable bed, not bothering to take off her make-up or changed into her nightgown. On a night like this, she was just too exhausted. Zechs watched his future wife, future *everything* crawl under the covers and fall asleep, the peaceful sound of her breathing soon to be lulling Zechs into slumber. The thought of sleeping made Zechs yawn himself, and headed back towards the bed. 

As he crawled into the welcoming arms of his fiance, all thoughts and worries of his sister and Heero vanished for the night. 

*** 

Sally frowned into the bathroom mirror which currently had a display of herself looking less than her expectations. There was an odd shaped sunburn on her cheeks, curving up and circling her eyes where her sunglasses had ended. Her nose was beet red, as was her forehead. Her hair had turned stiff and stringy from the beach air and salt water, and would be nearly impossible to braid for the night unless she took shower. She certainly did not feel like doing that. It was late, and she felt dizzy and tired, afraid of faint. She *needed* sleep. Yet, her hair did not agree with her there. Sighing, the woman turned to turn on the shower when she heard a pounding on the bathroom door opposite from her own. 

"Onna, are you *done* in there?!" Sally rolled her eyes at Wufei's irritated tone. He had just been in there for five minutes. How much time did a man need in bathroom? It wasn't like he had any make-up to remove. There's a scary thought... 

"I was *going* to take a shower but if you *insist* on having the bathroom right at this moment, I guess I can let you have it, being the generous person that I am!" Sally shouted back. She heard a slight snort on the other side of the door, and allowed a tiny smirk to grace her features. Then, gathering her supplies, she excited the bathroom. Hearing the click of the door on the other side, Wufei pushed open *his* bathroom door and went inside. Sally heard a slam on the other side. 'What is *with* that man?' She thought to herself as she dumped her bathroom supplies on the dresser closest to her. Reaching into the same dresser, she pulled out her flannel nightgown, hoping it wouldn't be to hot, because it was the only one she had. 

As soon as Sally was done changing, her thoughts wandered back to Wufei and what he had come into to room earlier for. That was certainly odd of him to be acting so strangely. He almost seemed nervous. The strangest thing was, Sally could have sworn she saw Wufei carrying his hairbrush into the bathroom earlier. If he hadn't been looking for a hairbrush when he snuck into Sally's room, then why go in? Sally suddenly remembered the paper Wufei had thrown in the waist basket. She had been too exhausted to really put thought into it before, but now that she was relaxed she was curious. Sally rose from her sitting position on the be and walked over to waist basket, looking inside. 

Sure enough, there was the object of her attention; the crumbled piece of paper that Wufei had disposed of for some unknown reason. Sally kneeled down by the wastebasket and dug the paper out, then quickly tried to UN-crumple it as best as she could. Her tired eyes then read over the smeared ink that had been applied to it. 

"Dear Onna." The word "Onna" had then been crossed out and written next to it was, "Sallie." Sally laughed as she read this. Apparently Wufei needed some spelling lessons. She read on. 

"Dear Sallie, I am sorry for the way I acted earlier. I acted in an unjust manner. I thank you for attempting to remove the sand grains from my rear. Also, I would like to behave in a just manner from this day on. With your help of course, I think we can gain some form of friendship between us. I am sorry for not approaching you in person, but I am apparently..a bit shy. And, as you know, I have a bit too much pride. That I am ashamed of. I wish to act in a proper manner on later dates. By dates, I mean, the days of the month... Thank you for taking to time out of your busy schedule to read this notice. 

Sincerely, Chang Wufei (Wufei Chang) 

Sally had to cover her hand with her mouth to muffle her laughing as she finished reading the letter. She could hardly believe that Wufei had written a letter of apology. Perhaps there was a way they could achieve friendship after all. Briefly Sally's mind wandered to what Noin had said earlier. She had mentioned Sally having some sort of feelings for Wufei. She was almost afraid to admit to herself that there might be some sort of hint of a clue that she *was* developing feelings for Wufei. 'Don't I realize how wrong that would be?' Sally asked herself. Yet, another side of her was saying, 'Why would it be wrong? You two are made for one another. They always say that couples who fight end up being the most loving of all.' Sally frowned. 'Who says *that?!' 'I don't know..I guess you could just..give it a try though.' Eventually that side of her had more influence than the other side. However, Sally didn't how what exactly she was going to do about that. 

*** 

Quatre sighed as he reached for his tea that was perched on his night stand, hearing whispering outside his bedroom door. He was hoping he wouldn't have any midnight visitors, but apparently his wish had not come true...and it wasn't even midnight yet. It wasn't that he didn't like to have a friendly conversation with the girls, it was just that any conversation between Catherine and Dorothy wasn't likely to be friendly. 

"Quatre? It's Catherine. Can I come in?" Was the voice that finally came from behind the door after a while of whispering? 'Just Catherine?' Quatre thought. Then what in the world was all of that whispering about. Maybe Dorothy had gone back to her room. He hoped that was the case. Placing his tea back on the night stand, Quatre called back to her, 

"Sure, come on in." After a moment of fumbling with the doorknob, the wooden door slowly opened just enough so Catherine could step in, then she closed it behind her, leaning against it once it was closed. She was looking at the floor, a hint of a blush on her face, curly brown hair framing her shy features. She briefly wondered why she had to be so shy around Quatre, she wasn't around anyone else. Maybe it was because of the way she had yelled at him back when he had come to get Trowa had to circus. Or maybe it was simply the feelings she had for him. Whatever it was, the shyness was a UN-welcomed guest as far as she was concerned. 

She brought her head up to meet Quatre's gaze, one hand tugging on the sleeve of her pajama shirt. She looked over the blond boy. He appeared to be very comfortable with the situation. Was that a bad sign? No, maybe he just wasn't shy like she was. He was lying on his bed, one hand holding the remote to the television that was on the cooking channel on a low volume. Catherine had always figured Quatre to be the kind of guy to wear pajamas, but she was proven wrong when she looked over him. He was dressed his casual night clothes, a white T-shirt and gray sweat pants, and bare feet instead of slippers or socks. 

"I- I'm just having trouble sleeping in a strange place. I'm used to my trailer and this is so..different. I just thought I'd come and talk to you. But, you know, if you're tired that's understandable." Catherine explained, never moving from her place by the door. 

"No, no, it's fine. Come on in. I'm not very tired anyway." Quatre said. It was partially a lie. He was a bit tired, but wasn't going to send Catherine away if she was uncomfortable. After all, it was always nice to talk to her. Catherine smiled faintly and walked slowly towards the large bed, sitting on the edge of it. She hoped Dorothy didn't decide to take a little stroll down to Quatre's room as well. Ever since they had all gotten on that jet, Catherine had noticed the way that Dorothy was looking at him. She looked almost..guilty. but she saw love for Quatre there just the same.   
  
Not knowing what to say, Quatre reached for his tea cup on the night stand once again. Suddenly, he cried out in pain, grasping the front of his shirt and rolling back on the back. Catherine gasped, looking at where Quatre was holding his shirt. It was a spot on his lower stomach, and the T-shirt had ridden up to expose a tiny bit of a bandage wrapped around his back and stomach. Slowly, a small bit of blood began to stain his T-shirt. 

"Quatre, are you all right?" Catherine asked, biting her lower lip with worry. Quatre nodded, but his face was still twisted in pain and he was biting *his* lower lip to keep from crying out. Catherine hesitantly reached out her hand and pulled his T-shirt up so she could see the entire bandage. Apparently when he leaned over to get his tea cup he had irritated the wound under the bandage. No wonder he seemed to be so careful when he walked. Catherine hadn't really noticed it until now. She was afraid to ask him what had happened. Maybe it was a personal situation, something that happened during the war. 

"Do you want me to go and get Sally? Maybe she can take a look at it." Catherine offered. Quatre shook his head while struggling into a sitting position After a moment he seemed to calm down and was able to move freely again. He tugged his T-shirt back down to cover the bandage. Catherine winced inwardly at his action. He was hiding something. 

"That looks like it's pretty bad.." She said, not quite asking him what had happened but hinting. Quatre seemed to catch the hint, because of all the sudden he looked very uneasy. He took another look at Catherine, who looked to be worried, but curious. Quatre slowly reached behind him and touched a certain spot on his back, then brought his hand back, holding it out for Catherine to see. She gasped when she saw the bit of blood that had stained Quatre's fingers. 

"All- All the way through?" She asked nervously. Quatre could only nod, seeing the look of pure shock and confusion on her face. He decided it couldn't do much harm to tell her what had happened. He'd just calmly explain to her the situation, and that Dorothy didn't just stab him out of pure ignorance. Catherine could tell by the look on his face he was ready to tell her what had happened. Quatre sat up straight, trying to regain his composure from the sudden burst of pain on his stomach. 

"It was during the end of the war that this happened. After I had had come to your colony, of course. I was on Libra, since the four of us were trying to stop the ship from the inside. Heero and Miss Relena were no where to be found. So, instead of finding them, I found Dorothy by mistake. Little did I know she would have a gun pointed at me the moment I walked into the room too." Catherine frowned a bit at the mention of Dorothy's name, and Quatre flinched. "But that was reasonable because I had gun pointed at her as well." Catherine didn't seem to bothered by that comment. 

"Anyway," Quatre continued, "it seemed that Dorothy was a bit confused about her place in that war. All I tried to do was convince her that mankind wasn't all about hatred and war. We are both such different people though, yet we did have the same views when we looked at certain things. She..was..just confused. That was all, that's why she did it. I've found it within myself to forgive her." He finished, brushing his fingers against his stomach so Catherine would understand what exactly he was talking about. She finally realized what Quatre was saying and gasped, hatred for Dorothy once again pulsing through her veins. 

"I don't understand ow you can even *look* at that woman after what she's done." Catherine protested, crossing her arms over her chest. Quatre smiled slightly at the woman's act of protectiveness. 

"I told you, she was just confused because of war. War can do all sorts of things to people. It can change people's lives and the way they look at things forever. You just have to understand that." Catherine's eyes narrowed at that last statement. 

"You think I don't know? You don't think I knew when I lost my parents and was forced to live with a traveling circus that took me in? You don't think I knew when I lost Trowa for the second time and then he comes back to me with no memories of the past, just to leave me again?" Her voice was risen quite a bit and Quatre shook his head and involuntarily grasped her hand. She gasped and immediately the anger fled from her. She looked down at her hand clasped inside of his. 

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply that you didn't understand." Quatre said, never letting go of her trembling hand. Catherine looked up from their locked hands to meet his eyes. Quatre forced himself not to look away, but found he didn't have to when as he began to drown in her gaze. Nervously, he held her hand tighter and slowly pulled her towards him. Catherine hesitated but allowed herself to be pulled towards Quatre, closing her eyes as he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. That simple touch sent waves through Catherine's body as she leaned in as well to deepen the kiss. 

Quatre was the first to pull away, leaning back and letting their hands unclasp. Catherine leaned back from him as well, gripping the wrist of the hand he had held. She looked down at the bed, blushing deeply. It was the first time she had ever been kissed, despite the many men she had met doing her performance at the circus. She was saving that first kiss for someone..someone like Quatre. She had glad it was him. Unfortunately, she now felt incredibly uneasy and light headed. 

"Well, good night Quatre. I think our little talk relaxed me." Catherine said it so quickly, she wasn't sure if Quatre even knew what she had said. He offered her a smile anyway, and she smiled back as she backed up towards the door. Unfortunately, she didn't make it to door first. Her back bumped the wall clumsily and she blushed even redder and turned, opening the door and exciting quickly. Quatre laughed softly and laid back on the bed, the smile never leaving his face. 

*** 

It was nearly ten-o-clock when Relena came out of the bathroom. She had offered Heero the bathroom first, since she knew she'd take a longer time than he would. Heero took a five minute shower, changed and brushed his teeth in less time than Relena could get ready for her shower. Relena would often insist on looking her best, especially when she was around Heero. Even though she had taken a shower earlier, she always had one before she went to bed, otherwise she would feel dirty went she went to sleep. Her showers were about three times the length of Heero's plus she had to do her hair just right or it would look awful in the morning. She didn't need to explain all of this Heero, because he offered her all the bathroom time she needed without objection. 

When the young woman finally came out of the bathroom, she was wearing her robe over a light blue silk nightgown that dragged across the floor as she walked. Her hair had been blow-dried and pinned up on her head, her bangs pinned to the sides so her hair could go nowhere during the night. She found Heero sitting on his bed, watching a random channel on the television. He seemed to be wide awake, which wasn't surprising since he'd slept all day. Relena sighed to herself and walked over to her bed, sitting down and glancing over at Heero again. 

"I'm sorry for the way my brother acted at dinner." She said softly. There was no reply for a moment, while Heero flipped the channel once. 

"You don't need to apologize for his actions." Heero said, not turning his head to look at her as he spoke. Relena frowned. Somehow, he always found a way to make a point when he spoke to her. He always avoided the actual subject. That guy could talk his way out of anything. If Heero didn't want to talk about it, he didn't. So, Relena tried to put it as bluntly as she could. 

"Heero, do you hate me?" She asked softly. There was no way the perfect soldier could talk his way out of this one. The question was plain and simple, and all Relena really wanted was a simply yes or no. Heero actually turned his head at the question, which was rare, because he almost never turned his head to look at the person he was talking to. His eyebrows her raised slightly, giving him the "somewhat confused" look. 

"Of course I don't hate you. Why in the world would you think I hated you?" He asked. Relena's mouth dropped slightly. She had been expected him to just say, "No." and end the entire conversation at that, but to actually continue the conversation, that was so unlike Heero. She felt something flutter inside of her. Well, Heero didn't hate her, but did he like her? 

"I don't know. It just seems like you want nothing to do with me. It's like I'm always in your way." She explained; and that was usually the case. Heero would do what he was obliged to do, and that would be the end of it. He would go as far he needed to go for her, and nothing more. It was only a matter of keeping her safe. Nothing more. As far as she was concerned, Heero had no feelings for her, and she would just try to be friendly with him until he opened up a little. Maybe, possibly, she had been wrong about him. 

"You are a necessary obstacle, Relena." At that, Heero turned back to TV and watched it as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Relena's brow furrowed as she laid back on her bed, pondering what Heero had actually meant by that. Being an obstacle wasn't exactly good, but a necessary one? Heero had his own language, and it was taking much more than simple logic to figure it out. She had to find a way to figure out if Heero had feeling for her or not. 

"Heero?" She said quietly, twisting her face into a serious expression. She heard a slight grunt coming from him in reply. Relena sat up and studied him, a small smile teasing her lips. 

"I've been taking classes lately to become a massage therapist. I thought it would be good for me to find something I enjoy doing for a while rather than just politics." She explained, watching his face for anything unusual. Finding none, she continued, "My instructors tell me it would be a good idea to start small, like practicing massage on some of the people I know. So far I haven't gotten much people to them on." She was hoping he would catch the hint as she went on, and he seemed to because he finally turned his head to look at her. He looked questionably at her. 

"I was just wondering if you would allow me to practice on you. It would be completely free of charge, of course." A tinge of redness swept over her cheeks, but she wasn't sure Heero could see it because of the dark room, only lighted by the screen of the television. He hesitated for a moment. 

"I guess that could be nice." He finally told her. Relena's eyes widened. Was this possible? Was Heero Yuy actually going to let her massage him? She nodded slowly, not trusting her voice at the moment. Immediately Relena got up and headed towards her suitcase she had lied next to her bed. She kneeled down and opened it, fishing out the things she needed in order to do her massage. She always came prepared, and she was almost sure Noin or Sally would want one, and maybe even convince her brother, but *Heero*? Sure, the thought had crossed her mind, but she was practically in awe that she would be able to do it. 

Once she had gathered her supplies, she walked over to Heero's bed, studying it, then wrinkled her nose in distaste. 

"I think it would be better if we did it on my bed. There will be more...um..room." Her blush got deeper as she realized what she had just implied. Heero didn't seem to notice though, he just got up and followed Relena to her bed. She studied the bed, debating whether to take the comforter off or not. She decided not to and just lay a towel down. She took a quick trip to the bathroom and returned with a towel, seeing Heero observing her oils she used for massage. Once the towel had been laid down on the bed, Relena set her oils on the night stand and gave Heero the instructions. 

"All right, I'm going to need you to take off your shirt and lie face down on the towel." She ordered. Heero nodded once and pulled his tank top over his head, then folding it neatly and placing it on the night stand next to Relena's oils. Relena was very glad it was dark in the room, because Heero couldn't see her beet red face as she admired his upper body. He didn't give her much chance to because he lied down on the towel mere seconds after the shirt was removed. Relena could feel herself trembling. She was very experienced at the entire massage deal, and she certainly didn't want to hurt him. He muscles were probably really tense. 

"Ok, Heero. Try to relax and don't talk too much." Relena instructed. Well, that last part shouldn't be too hard for Heero, since he rarely ever talked anyway. Heero nodded anyway and Relena got to work. She started at the lower back, kneading the muscles there were her thumbs, then working her way to the sides and up. She came across a few knots, but was able to work them out of his back, just loving the feeling of his hard muscles and soft skin beneath her fingertips. She came across a few scars, then tried to avoid them, especially the painful looking ones. Heero didn't say anything when her fingers accidentally brushed against one, nor did he wince. 

It took longer than she expected to finish up his back, then moved down to the back of his legs since he was wearing shorts anyway. There were knots there too, and she worked each one out carefully so there would be no pain. After that she did his neck, which almost had him moaning in pleasure as she worked out the knots there. She smiled, happy to know she could make a soldier feel just a little better, that was enough for her. 

It was almost midnight when Relena finished up. She wasn't surprised to see that Heero had fallen into slumber, breathing softly, comfortably. All the massaging had left her exhausted as well. Lazily pushing her supplies off the bed, she lied down next to Heero to take a quick rest before going over to sleep in his bed. She didn't want to wake him, and sleeping in his bed would be all right for one night. So she rested her head down on the pillow, yawning. It felt good to lay down again, but just a little *too* good, because before she knew it, she was in dreamland. 

*** 

"Noin, I'm going to check on Relena!" Zechs called, tightening his robe as he walked down the hall towards where he had been told Relena's room was. He heard an incoherent response, but simply rolled his eyes as he approached his sister's room. Not even bothering to knock, the blond man swung the door open and marched inside, quickly looking to Heero's bed first. It was empty. His eyes widened as his gaze traveled to Relena's bed. There he found them both sleeping, Relena in her nightgown and Heero shirtless. 

Zechs literally fainted. 

To be continued... 

AN - Well, if you've made it this far, thank you for reading. ^_^ How bout telling me what you think?   
  


  
  



	4. Chap.4

reunion4.html Author's Notes: Once again, I'm sorry this took so long. I'm sure you can understand with what's been going on lately, and also some other personal reasons. Alas, I have not abandoned this fic. Must finish!! A little encouragement would be nice, though....^_^;; 

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing....but I think it's starting to own me. O.o 

The Reunion   
-Chapter Four 

The unfamiliar glow of sunlight entered through Sally's bedroom curtains, stirring her awake. She blinked her sapphire blue eyes, then pulled herself into a sitting position. It wasn't often that she would wake to sunlight, since she had spent a lot of her time in outer space over the past few years. It was a wonderful difference today. It made her feel a lot better to wake up to light instead of pure darkness. The events of the night before quickly came crashing back into her mind. The note from Wufei was still folded on her dresser. She put it on her list of priorities to write one back to him, it would be interesting to see his reaction. 

Letting out a yawn, Sally managed to drag her tired, worn body out of the bed and headed towards the shower. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and nearly gasped. Her wheat colored hair was sticking out in several different places, and her makeup was smeared in various parts of her face. However, none of those horrible qualities could compare to the large zit on her left cheek. She gasped and pressed her face up to mirror so she could see better. She had never gotten a zit in her life! Why did it have to happen now? 'I'll have to stop by Noin's room to borrow some zit cream before Wufei sees me like this.' She thought, before rushing into the bathroom to have her shower. 

*** 

Wufei tossed his pillow towards the window, cursing at the bright sun. It took him a moment to realize he was still at the beach, at the reunion. He had been hoping he'd wake up at home, in his nice dark little room, with the sounds of the busy streets out his window. The only sounds he could hear out his window now were Marimeia and Kai playing outside in the sand. He suspected everyone had already gotten up. 'Good. Maybe I missed breakfast.' He thought, and hoped. He didn't think he could sit through another meal with of those loud, annoying people. 

The Chinese man rolled over on his side, certainly not predicted that he would land on the hard, wooden floor. He cursed and untangled himself from the blankets, throwing them back onto the bed carelessly. He untwisted his white sleep pants and straightened out his T-shirt. Taking a moment a brush his hair, he walked out into the hallway, shutting the door to his room quietly behind him. The aroma of breakfast quickly acknowledged his senses, and nearly lured the man to kitchen. There he spotted all his favorite onnas. Noin was flipping flapjacks by the stove and Une was cooking some breakfast burritos, probably for the kids. 

"Good morning Wufei, sleep well?" Une asked. She was still in her robe, and her dark hair was tied back into a single bun. Wufei grunted in response and sat himself down at the table, resting his head in his hand. "I guess I'll take that as a no." Une giggled, "Don't worry Wufei, the first night away from home is always the most difficult." Wufei raised an eyebrow. 

"It's not like I've never traveled before." He snorted, playing with a fork and a napkin Noin had laid in front of him. There was no response from Une, as she pulled the breakfast burritos out of the microwave. She held one out to Wufei but he shook his head. He had more of eye for the flapjacks Noin was cooking. Une placed the burritos on two plates for the kids, then turned back to Wufei. 

"Is Sally up yet?" 

"How would I know?!" Wufei yelled, blushing furiously. Both Une and Noin gawked at Wufei. "Well, what are all you onnas staring at?" He snapped, turning his head in the other direction. Noin and Une looked at each other, shrugged and went back to their business. 

Just as Wufei looked the other way he caught sight of Sally coming into the kitchen from the hall. She was dressed in loose blue jeans and a white tank top, and it was obvious that she was wearing her bathing suit underneath. Her hair had been tied back into a loose ponytail, and she was suspiciously covering her left cheek with her hand. Her eyes widened when she spotted Wufei and she rushed over to Noin. Wufei quirked an eyebrow as he witnessed Sally whispering to Noin. Noin then lead Sally up stairs, with an on-looking Une and Wufei looking very confused. 

"I wonder what that was all about." Une mumbled. Wufei shrugged. Whatever it was, it was stalling his flapjacks. 

*** 

Hilde rolled over on her side and stared at the reason she hadn't been able to sleep all night. Duo was sprawled out on the bed, the blankets kicked off and was appeared to be tangled in the sheets. He was lying on his back and snoring quite loudly, with a line of drool coming from the edge of his mouth all the way down to his chin. Hilde sighed and ran a hand through her tangled black hair, and casually slipped out of bed. The aroma of breakfast caught her senses as well, so she slipped on her robe quickly and headed downstairs, leaving Duo to his noisy slumber. 

She walked down the carpeted stairs, hearing the voices of some of the other guests in the kitchen. She identified Une's, Quatre's, and Wufei's voice. As Hilde entered the kitchen that's just who she saw, sitting at the table eating flapjacks, and Quatre with eggs and toast. 

"Morning!" She said cheerfully, pulling up a chair next to Wufei, who grunted in response, while Une and Quatre greeted her. "Where's the kids?" Hilde asked, trying to start a friendly conversation. Une pointed outside with her fork, where the sounds of the children's laughing was coming from. "Endless energy." Hilde giggled. Une nodded. 

"Is Duo up yet?" She asked. Hilde shook her head, and stuffed a piece of flapjack in her mouth. The expression on her face told everyone she thought it was delicious. "But he slept better than I did." 

"*Everyone* slept better than me." Wufei snorted, raking a hand through his hair. He pushed away his half eaten flapjack and laid his head on the kitchen table. Everyone pretty much ignored this, since Hilde was going on and on about Duo's sleeping habits. 

*** 

"You've been in there for over an hour!" Catherine yelled over the sound of the raging blow drier. Dorothy had gotten up early just so she could get into the bathroom first, and now she was proceeding to blow-dry her mass of blond hair. It would take at *least* two hours to blow-dry hair that could be used as a carpet! Catherine let out an exasperated sigh, throwing her arms over her head in defeat. She raked a hand through her usually curly hair, which now laid flat on her shoulders. She had never told anyone her hair wasn't naturally curly, it had always been her little secret; but she was getting awfully hungry and the smell of flapjacks in the kitchen was driving her crazy. 

Catherine's eyes shot wide open when she felt the door she was leaning against begin to open. She stumbled back just in time to see Dorothy stick her head out the door, her hair in a huge frizzy mass on her head. Catherine gasped and tried to hide her flat, stringy hair but Dorothy didn't miss a thing. 

"Oh, so little miss curly girlie *actually* doesn't have curls at all. Wait until I tell Quatre!" Dorothy snickered evilly. Catherine's eyes widened in panic. 

"No, please! I don't want him to know yet! I'm still reeling him in!" She slapped her hand over her mouth realizing what she had just said. Dorothy laughed. 

"Well, I'm sure we can arrange *something*." Dorothy cackled. Catherine sighed in defeat as Dorothy continued. "Quatre and I are going to have a romantic dinner on the beach tonight, and *you're* going to cook it for us! Then you're gonna get your butt out of our hair for the rest of the reunion." Catherine frowned. 

"Didn't your mother ever tell you that blackmail is a very bad thing?" She scoffed. Dorothy rolled her eyes.   
  
"I just want to prove to you that I can win Quatre's heart faster and more efficiently than you ever could." The blond hummed, twirling a strand of her hair. Catherine glared at her with a look of pure hatred. Dorothy giggled and slammed the door in her face. A few seconds later Catherine could hear the roar of the blow drier once more. 

"And I expect that dinner ready by six-o-clock! No sun bathing for you this afternoon, Catherine!" Dorothy shouted over the sound. Feeling immature, Catherine kicked the bathroom door as hard as she could, then cursing at the pain that pulsed through her foot. She sighed and walked over to her dresser, frowning at herself in the mirror, and then fished her bandana out the pile of clothing. She tied all her hair back in the bandana. She played with loose strands of hair until she was satisfied with her look, then finished dressing and went out to get breakfast. 

*** 

"I can't believe this happened. I've always taken such good care of my face." Sally whined as Noin dug through her suitcase to find something for Sally's problem. She sighed and sat down on the bed, running her finger over the offending bump on her cheek. Noin, seeing this, slapped her hand away. 

"Ddon't do that. You'll only make it worse. You don't want it turning bright red." Noin warned. Sally drew her hand away hesitantly, folding both in her lap. She looked around the room while Noin was looking for the cream, admiring the master bedroom of the house. She suspected it was a lot bigger than most of rooms there. She spotted a candle by the night stand, and her lips twitched upward. 

"Did you and Zechs have a nice night?" Sally asked, eyeing the candle. Noin looked up from the suitcase, and followed Sally's gaze to the burnt out candle. She laughed softly. 

"Actually, Zechs's sunburn was so bad it kept him up most of the night. Which is bad sign, he'll be really grumpy today. He's always grumpy when he's tired." Noin's voice trailed off and she went back to digging in her suitcase, and finally pulled out a small tube. She held it up in accomplishment. "Aha! I found it." She said, grinning. She quickly undid the top and handed it to Sally, who squeezed just a tiny bit of the substance out and dabbed it on the bump. She checked the tube. 

"So, how long does this stuff take to work?" She asked. Noin shrugged and took back the tube, putting the cap back on. 

"It should take a couple hours, but it hides it pretty well for now." Sally sighed and got off the bed to look in the mirror. She groaned when she saw the bump. Sure, it was covered by the cream, but people could still suspect something, since the rest of her face was silky smooth. She decided the best thing to do was to keep her mind off of it. 

"Where is Zechs, anyway?" Sally asked with interest, so she'd know where to keep away from today. Noin paused, thinking. 

"Now that I think about it, I don't know. The last time I saw him was when he got out of bed to go check on Relena." Noin said suspiciously. The two women exchanged frightened glances. They immediately got up and headed out the door and down the hall to Heero and Relena's room. 

The sight they were greeted with was so hilarious Sally and Noin had to cover up their mouths to keep from laughing out loud. Zechs was lying on the floor in the doorway of Heero and Relena's bedroom, looking apparently unconscious. The reason for this was atop Relena's bed, where the two were sleeping soundlessly, Heero shirtless and Relena in her nightgown. Noin assumed the scene was too much for Zechs, who hadn't gotten any sleep the night before, and he had promptly fainted. Noin kneeled down and shook Zechs's shoulders at an attempt to wake him up, but when he wouldn't she began to worry. 

"Poke his sunburn." Sally suggested. Noin giggled slightly and poked the place of Zechs's shoulder where he had been burned the most. The blond man woke with a shout, grasping his over sensitive shoulder, and glared at Noin. 

"If you wanted to sleep you should have gone to sleep in your bed rather than Heero and Relena's doorway." Noin whispered, shrugging her shoulder in the couple's direction. Zechs's eyes widened as he remembered why he was there in the first place. His eyes lit up in firry as he marched over to Relena's bed. Then, swiftly and effortlessly, he pushed Heero off of the bed. Sally and Noin gasped as the young man hit the floor with a definite "thud". 

Heero awoke immediately, eyes scanning the room for any kind of danger. They rested on Zechs in confusion and rage. 

"How *dare* you take advantage of my younger sister, Heero! I thought you were different. For just a brief moment I thought you might be an honorable man! But now I see I was wrong. Noin, I want this boy in another room at once!" Zechs yelled. All of his yelling caused Relena to stir awake, and was alarmed to find Noin, Sally, and her brother in the bedroom. As well as Heero on the floor. 

"Milliardo, what's going on?" She asked, reaching for her robe at the end of the bed and slipping it on quickly. She eyed her brother sleepily. 

"I can't believe you would go and do something like this Relena. You're too young and to make matters worse, it was with him!" Zechs shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the dark haired boy sitting on the floor. Relena looked at Heero, then looked back up at her brother, confused. Suddenly, a red tint appeared on the young girls cheeks. 

"You think that Heero and I slept together?" She asked her brother in awe. Heero's eyes generously widened as he too stared at Zechs in disbelief. Noin and Sally could only watch the interesting conversation from the doorway, not wanting to get involved in it. 

"How else do you explain the both of you being half naked on the same bed!?" Zechs yelled, exasperated. Heero took this time to get up, dust himself off and fish a shirt out of his suitcase. Zechs watched his every move until he sat down on his bed, also awaiting Relena's explanation. Zechs followed his eyes back to Relena. "Well" He yelled impatiently. 

"I'll tell you how, brother. If you had taken the time to ask me what my hobbies were instead of actual career, you would have discovered that I had taken a sudden interest in massage therapy. I brought my massage kit here so I could practice on one or two people during the reunion. Heero kindly allowed me to give him a massage as practice and afterwards we were both really tired and I guess we fell asleep. I can assure you that's all that happened." Zechs blinked, staring at Relena, then back at Heero. His eyes narrowed at the boy, who answered with a glare of his own. 

"You shouldn't jump to conclusions so quickly." Heero said quietly. Zechs ignored Heero's comment at looked at Noin, who was giggling uncontrollably. 

"Really Zechs, leave Relena alone. She's almost an adult and already has tons of responsibility. She doesn't need you to be giving her orders as well." She said in between her giggles. Relena gave Zechs a look that agreed with Noin, and a sigh escaped Zechs's lips. 

"Fine. But don't come crawling to me when-" Heero cleared his throat. Zechs muttered something under his breath and stomped out of the room angrily, brushing past Noin and Sally. Noin gave Relena an apologetic look, turned and went after Zechs. Sally smiled at the couple and exited, closing the door as she left. Relena, too embarrassed to look Heero in eye at the moment, pushed a strand of her golden blond hair behind her ear, then got up and headed for the bathroom. 

"Relena." She instantly spun around hearing Heero say her name, and looked at him awkwardly. Heero smiled ever so slightly which Relena wasn't too surprised by, since she had seen him smile before. 

"You give good massages. Can I make another appointment?" 

*** 

Kai wiped his mouth with the back of his hand once he was finished with his breakfast burrito, burping in satisfaction and ignoring his mother's angry grunt. Marimeia sat at his other side, who still wasn't quite done with her breakfast, and was making a lot less noise eating it. Une sat across from them with Wufei, who was quietly talking to Trowa. Hilde was chattering away about anything and everything, when finally Zechs, Noin and Sally came down the stairs. Noin and Zechs appeared to be arguing about something as usual. 

"You have to stop budding into her life!" Noin yelled, who was obviously being ignored by Zechs, who walked right past her and to the breakfast table. He sat down rather loudly at the end of the table, so he wasn't really sitting by anyone. Marimeia scooted closer to Kai to get further away from the steaming man. Sally took a seat as far away from Wufei as possible, keeping her cheek hidden from him. Une got up to help Noin make breakfast for the both of them. 

"Would you like flapjacks Zechs? Sally?" Une asked, raising an eyebrow at the two of them. Zechs shrugged and Sally muttered a response. It was clear that the two of them weren't having a very good morning. Une sighed. 

"Listen everyone." She spoke. All heads at the table turned to her, curious eyes blinking. Une sounded serious. Une cleared he throat and put down the spatula she had been holding with a definite slap. 

"I know some of you haven't been having a very good time at this reunion up until now. Well, I just wanted to say I paid a lot of money to go on this trip as well as a lot of money to rent this luxury beach house. Would you rather be living a some dusty old shack with nothing to sleep on but cock roach infested floors and moldy, smelly old blankets, all in one room? I'll I'm asking is that everyone here survives for two weeks here until the last day where we have our party and say good-bye. Am I asking too much?" 

There was complete silence at the breakfast table, and everyone stared, unblinking at Une. A moment passed and they mumbled words of agreement, even Marimeia and Kai, who were a bit frightened at Une's strict tone. 

*** 

"I'm really sorry about all this, Heero." Relena said sympathetically as she tied her hair back into a high ponytail. Heero grunted in response while digging his swim trunks out of his suitcase. Relena turned to watch him for a moment, a bit surprised that he was going to go outside today. Once she had her hair tied back she walked over the window, where the breeze was gently blowing the curtains about. Leaning on the window sill Relena looked over the beach. It was empty, peaceful, not a soul in sight. She smiled slightly at the thought of she and Heero on the beach together, alone. Maybe he'd help her with her suntan lotion. 

The sound of the bathroom door closing brought Relena back into reality, and she turned and stared at the closed door. 'Maybe I'll go down and get a bite to eat while Heero's changing.' She thought, and headed over to where she had left her sandals. She slipped them on quickly and left the room. 

Meanwhile, Heero was staring at himself in the bathroom mirror. He gently ran a hand over the several scars scattered around on his chest and stomach. Most were from the self-detonation, but he had collected them all throughout his life. He new he would have more scars then the rest of the pilots, and that everyone's attention would be focused on him. He wanted to erase them, he didn't want anyone to have to see. He had deliberately hidden most of them from Relena the night before and from Zechs, Sally and Noin this morning, it was easy to have an arm crossed over the large scars. He couldn't hide them all the time though. 

Heero found himself wincing when he touched the largest scar on his body, a wide slash just above his belly button that practically encircled him. It had been deep, and painful. He remembered that one. He had only been about twelve or thirteen, and was doing some repairs to his gundam after training. He was still afraid to be up there at that point, working with such a big machine. Through his fear and being slightly clumsy, he had slipped off the chain, snagging and ripping his flesh on a bent piece of metal he had not yet repaired. He hadn't been able to sit up for a week because of the pain. 

Yet there were so many other stories so much more horrifying than that one. So many mistakes, accidents, some of scars were even purposely made. He never dared to tell anyone about those scars. Remembering last night, he wondered why Relena hadn't said anything about them. She must have at least been curious. Now that he thought about it, there was something about Relena, something that made her more comfortable to be around than everyone else he knew. 

Making his decision, Heero tightened the string on his swim trunks and headed outside. As he passed through the house he noticed nobody in the halls or the kitchen. He did, however, hear a few showers going on downstairs and a few voices from outside. He leaned against the screen door, peering out into the endless sand and water. Relena had a set up a little spot on the beach, with her umbrella and chair and bag of accessories. She was lying out, apparently tanning, in a blue and white striped bathing suit. Her dark sunglasses covered her eyes and soft breeze tousled her hair. A smile teased Heero's lips as he opened the sliding glass door and stepped outside. 

*** 

Catherine, with her hair finally curled and all ready in her bathing suit and sandals, swung open her bedroom door. At the same time she heard another door open, and looked around the hall to see Quatre also coming out of his room. A tinge of red washed over Catherine's face. He hadn't seemed to notice her yet, so she just stood and waited for him to pass by. He did indeed notice her as he did. 

"Morning." He said shyly. Catherine smiled and nodded, twirling a strand of her hair absently around her index finger. Quatre stuffed his hands in his swim trunk's pockets and looked around nervously. "Going to...um...catch some rays?" He asked. 

"Actually, Hilde, Duo and I were planning on taking a boat ride." Catherine said. She held up her bag, indicated to Quatre she had packed lunch for them. Quatre smiled. 

"That should be fun." He said. Catherine bit her bottom lip. She really wanted to invite Quatre on the boat ride with them, but if Dorothy saw that she was spending time with him, she might give away her secret. Then again, Quatre and Dorothy would be having dinner together that night, so she might as well make the best of her time with him. 

"Why don't you come along?" Catherine blurted out. Quatre looked up at, and blinked. 

"Well, I guess so. Are you sure it wouldn't be too much trouble?" He asked. 

"Of course not, I'll just pack another lunch and we'll be on our way!" Catherine shouted enthusiastically. Quatre smiled and nodded, and followed Catherine into the kitchen to help her with his lunch. Meanwhile, Dorothy watched them from the hallway, a serious frown crossing her face. 'Why is that twit having such an effect on Quatre? I'm more beautiful not to mention more powerful than that girl.' She thought. 'And now they're going on a boat ride together? Well, I'll just have to do something about that. The blond girl marched into the kitchen, where Catherine and Quatre were hovering over the counter picking out lunch meats. 

"Quatre?" Dorothy said as sweetly as she possibly could. Quatre turned his head in the direction of the voice, and smiled politely when he saw Dorothy standing there. She was wearing a short, flowered dress and a straw hat, and she had a picnic basket in her hands, which she was holding out in front of her. 

"I was wondering if you'd like to come on a picnic with me. Sophia and I were discussing it yesterday and we're going to go along with Trowa and little Kai. I'm sure you;d be nice company for him. Trowa's says he hasn't gotten a decent chance to talk to you, and he'd love for you to come on the picnic with us. I *already* packed you a lunch." Dorothy said sweetly, holding up the picnic basket. Quatre hesitated. 

"Quatre's already coming on a boat ride with Duo and Hilde and I." Catherine said firmly, stepping up front to face Dorothy. Dorothy frowned. 

"Oh, that sounds nice. I just hope that the boat doesn't turn over. Then your hair might get wet, Catherine, and everyone will know that your hair *isn't* naturally curly. Wouldn't that be a shame?" She asked. Catherine gasped. Dorothy had given away her secret, and without using blackmail. She didn't turn around to face Quatre, she didn't want to see his shocked expression and disappointment. 

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll be fine." Catherine's eyes widened as she heard Quatre speak from behind her. She spun around to face him. 

"Y-you mean, you don't mind, you still like me?" Catherine asked softly. Quatre looked slightly confused. 

"Of course, why wouldn't I? I like you because you're a sweet and thoughtful girl. I don't care what color or style or hair is. You're beautiful just the same." Catherine smiled at his sweet words, and then looked back at Dorothy, who looked even more shocked. She smirked. 

"Well, we'll see you after the boat ride, Dorothy." Catherine said, a wide smile across her face, that definitely did *not* match Dorothy's enormous scowl. Quatre walked over and took Catherine's arm in his, and the bag with their lunches, and the two of them walked outside. Dorothy could only stand there, in furry, and sadness. Suddenly, she didn't feel like having a picnic anymore. 

*** 

"Relena." The calm, cool, and collected voice of Heero Yuy surprised Relena so much she threw the book she was reading up in the air unintentionally, but it didn't get so far as it bumped the bottom of Relena's nose and sent her sunglasses flying off her head. Retrieving her sunglasses from her lap, she looked up at Heero and smiled weakly. 

"Oh hi Heero, you surprised me." She said quickly, hoping the sun was shining down to much on her bright red face. Heero raised an eyebrow and sat down in the sand next to Relena's beach chair, folding his arms on his bent knees. For a moment Relena just stared at the way the breeze rustled the young man's hair, imagining the feeling of her hands running through that chocolate mass while engaged in a passionate, everlasting kiss. 'Woah...calm down Relena.' She thought to herself, looking away, and focussed on the waves. Marimeia and Kai were down by the shore building a sandcastle, and Trowa and Sophia were having a walk on the beach, fingers laced. Relena couldn't help but sigh as she watched them. 

"Something wrong?" Heero asked, not looking at Relena but the way the ways broke as they neared the shore. 

"I was just thinking of how this is all going to end soon, and we'll return to our normal, productive lives, and everything will be the same again. I really wish for some more variety like this. It's nice to change of pace once in a while." Heero didn't say anything to that, but the frown he always wears softened greatly, it was so close to a smile one could almost say Heero felt peaceful. 

"Well, I'm happy for Quatre and Catherine." Relena said suddenly, a smirk on her face as she gestured towards a boat at the dock. Heero turned his head towards the dock, and spotted Quatre and Catherine sitting at the edge of the dock, a picnic basket at their side, and their arms around each other. 

"And Duo and Hilde." Heero said silently. Both heads turned to see Duo and Hilde walking towards the dock, Duo's arms thrown around Hilde's shoulders. They were laughing and chatting away as always, and every so often Duo would bring her in for a kiss. 

"And Trowa and Sophia." Relena continued, shrugging her shoulder in the direction of the couple, who were slowly fading away into the distance, but you could still make out that their hands were clasped tightly in one another. 

"And Wufei and Sally." Heero inquired, looking mildly amused at the sight of Wufei and Sally sitting on the rock by the house, eating those little sandwiches that Une was famous for making. Wufei was even smiling, and every so often he would laugh at something Sally said. They had never been a peaceful couple, had they ever been a couple, but they were always an interesting one. 

Watching the mentioned couples talking and flirting with one another, Relena felt a strong sting in her eyes. She knew the tears were coming, and thinking of Heero and that something she thought they could never have was only making things worse. She had convinced herself there wasn't another man like Heero in the entire world, and still she wondered why she had become so infatuated with him. However, she believed now it was something a lot stronger than infatuation; which only made things worse because Heero would not return those feelings. 

The stinging in Relena's eyes got unbearable and shouldn't hold the tears back any longer. Stumbling out of her beach chair, the young woman ran towards the house, without so much as a glance back at Heero. 

To be continued... 

AN - Wanna know something? I don't know where I'm going with this yet. ^_^;; Some author I am. Feel free to leave suggestions and stuff!!! 


	5. A NOTE

01/03/02   
  


Hey ya'll. If anyone's wondering what happened to this story (since I haven't updated in months) I'm STILL working on it! I had school but I've been out for about 1 and a half weeks and I have been 

working on this story- I swear! I just wanted to apoligize to those people who reviewed who were mad at me for not updating quickly. Your right, I've been a lazy @$$. I also think I'm just losing my touch 

on this story, so I'm probably gonna wrap it up in the next two chapters. And then I finally get to move on in life!!! *crowd cheers* Ok, well.......that's ALL!!! *runs away* 


End file.
